I Shall Restore Your Heart
by Nimiko
Summary: Not just for the Prince's sake, but for the Land of Fires' she shall restore Prince Naruto's heart. Even if it cost her life. NaruHina, SasuHina, NaruSaku, and cringe SasuSaku. Read and review! Sorry if my summary sucks, but it's a really good fic!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: I just thought up this idea for this fanfic, and I really like the concept of the whole thing. I hope you guys to. So read and review and tell me how you feel. Flamers welcomed.**** On my profile I'll be posting the outfits Hinata and the other main character's are wearing. So be sure to look. So lets get on with this story.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

The memory was still fresh in her mind. She unconciously clutched the silver necklace in her hand. A slight weak smile swam on to her lips as she gently closed her eyes remembering the event that took place last night at the Hyuuga lake that laid behind her family's house.

* * *

Fog covered the whole area as Hinata stood at the lake's edge. The village townsfolk heard of the news.The Royal Army were victorious, but Naruto was badly injured. The knights said he sacrificed his heart to the monterous snake they called Orochimaru, but before he gave it to the serphent from hell itself he pumped his chakara into his heart until his heart looked as if it would explode at the lightest touch. The foolish snake of course took the heart, and swallowed it, but soon died from the massive chakara the Prince given to him. Even though the Prince is without a heart he's still alive, but that could be due to the Kyuubi that lays dormint in his very body. Maybe he gave Prince half of his heart. 

Hinata's brows furrowed as she stood in deep thought. '_I __wish I could help Prince Naruto__…I'll give anything in order to help him._' She sighed loudly as her short hair danced in the slight breeze. Removing some of her hair she felt someone…No **somethings'** prescense. "W-Whose there?"

"You wish to help the lovely Prince. I could make that wish come true. All you need is to give me something, and that wish could be yours." A lady's voice softly whispered. Hinata's eyes slightly widen as she looked around. Had she said those things out loud? Hinata was sure she didn't.

"I-I shall ask you one time w-who are you?" Paper like butterflies fluttered from every direction as they gathered in the same spot to conjoin together to form the most gorgeous woman ever. The lady had light purple hair, and a white lily sat on the left side of her head. Under he bottom lip a piercing could be scene.

"They call me Konan, and no you **didn't** talk out loud." She said with a smirk. Hinata took a step back and almost fell into the freezing water of the lake. "Young child don't be afraid. I shall not cause harm to a single hair on your body." The woman named Konan corked a brow as she saw Hinata's expression. "I am only here, but to help you," She lightly hummed as she placed a finger upon her lips. "Of course myself as well." Konan added with a sheepish grin. A slight gulping sound emitted from the direction Hinata was. Konan cleared her throat as she moved a strand of hair from her gorgeous face. "Do you want to help the lovely Prince?" She smiled as she received a weak nod from Hinata.

Slowly Konan snapped her fingers a necklace was hovering in front of Hinata's face. It was a silver-heart shaped necklace that had two wings spourting from the sides, in the middle of the heart a crystal blue diamond could be seen. "With this you'll be able to restore the Prince's heart," Hinata's face brighten as she reached for the necklace. "but if you over use the power of the necklace your heart shall belong to me, and I shall advise you not to say how you feel to the Prince, because you will fade from existance…" Konan turned on her heels, and started to walk off.

"B-But what will happen i-if I don't use it?!"

"He'll remain without a heart, of course." The woman replied as she didn't even stop.

"Is there a-another way?!"

"No…Didn't you say you'll _give_ anything to help the Prince?" With that the woman vanished into the fog. Leaving Hinata along with the silver necklace that still floated in her face. '_I did say that…_' Hesistantly Hinata grabbed the necklace and ran home.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she gazed down at the necklace she wore around her necklace. '_Will I truly have the nerve to use this?..._' Sitting up she went to get cleaned, and dressed. Once she was finished she headed downstairs for breakfast. 

"Congradulations!" Her family screamed when she made it to the last step. Hinata clutched her chest despretly trying to catch her breath. '_Are these people mad?!_' "Awe. Nee-Chan don't be like that?!" Her little sister Hanabi whined as she clutched Hinata's lavender sundress. "You're leaving to attend that stuck up college by the castle!"

"Hana-Chan you're acting like we won't see each other again. You know father usually goes up to the castle for offical business since we're one of the Noble Clans in the Fire Country. So when he goes you can come visit me at school. Okay?" She received a nod and a tight hug from her sister before she moved so the others could talk to her.

Her father was next. This was actually the first time she have seen him smile since she was little. "Hinata," He said with a little hint of emotion. "I know I haven't been a good father, but I just want you to know that I am proud of you and _always_ was proud of you." With that he and Hanabi went into the kitchen to fetch themselves something to eat. "Oh Neji said he'll be waiting by the school gates for your arrival."

"Hai." Breakfast was quiet as usual, but when they finished anyone could tell that they didn't want the young Hyuuga Heiress to leave. Hanabi clung to her sister's waist as she was nearly in tears. Haishi pryed his youngest daughter away from Hinata, and gave her enough time to make it to her carriage. Hinata waved good-bye to her family as the carriage pulled off. She giggled when she heard Hanabi scream. "That was a dirty move Nee-Chan!"

* * *

Neji paced back and forth as he waited for his little cousin to arrive. '_Che. Where is she? It only takes thirty minutes to get from the Hyuuga mansion to the toll bridge, and from their it takes five to get to the main street, and from their it only __takes two minutes_ to get to the school! She's half a minute late!' He growled as he checked his watch again to confirm what she just thought. 

"Neji-Nii-San!" A meek voice called to he from a crowd of people that were marching through the gates. "Help!" She cried as she was trapped in the swarm of people. "Neji-Nii-San help!" She cried again as she got further and further away from the young Hyuuga prodigy. Before he could make a move a black blurr dashed in front of him, and jumped in the air. He landed by Hinata's side, and jumped to the other side of the raging crowd. Hinata put her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily. "T-Thank y-you so very much? I-I thought I was a goner. I-Is there anything I can do to repay you for your help?" She said as she finally stood up.

"Heh. Don't worry about it. It was nothing. " The brown-haired boy smirked as he leaned forward, and grin. "But a kiss from the young damsel would be welcomed." Hinata slightly pouted her lips in deep thought. She eyed him while he wasn't paying attention. '_I guess I could do that…I mean he did __ me…Nii-San isn't around so he won't get mad, and on the plus side he is kinda cute. Okay it's settled._' Hinata slightly cleared her throat, gaining his attention.

"I. Hyuuga Hinata from the noble Hyuuga family of the far north shall grant your request of a kiss for your assistance in helping me." The boy in front of her gulped. '_I-I'm about to be kissed by a noble?! An I thought today was gonna be boring…Oh shit… Did she say __?! Please tell me she didn't. Please tell me she isn't related to Neji._' As Hinata neared his face he gulped, and looked at her. She was just about to kiss him when someone picked the boy up by his collar.

"Inuzuka Kiba," A very fimliar voice growled. "What are you doing with my cousin?"

"Nii-San don't hurt him!" Hinata pleaed as she tugged on his shirt sleeve. "H-He was the one that saved me from the crowd. So p-please don't!" Hinata said in a slight whisper. Neji rolled his eyes as he released Kiba. The boy smiled at Hinata.

"Thanks Hina-Sama I thought I was a goner." He said sheepishly. With a sigh Neji placed a hand on his forehead as he looked at Kiba.

"Aren't you suppose to be **guardling** something?"

"Damnit!" He hissed as he started running across the courtyard to the main castle. Hinata tilted her head as she thought to herself. '_What's so important that it nee—_' She stopped thinking when she noticed he was in armor. '_Epp! Maybe he was suppose to be guardling the Prince!_' She now felt guilty, because she took one of Prince Naruto's guards away, because she was in trouble.

"Come Hina-San we must hurry, and set up your things in your dorm." He said as he guided Hinata to the dorms.

* * *

"Naruto" A pink-haired girl purred as she sat on the Prince's lap. "Do you love me?" She asked while a smug smirk laid on her lips. Her fingers twirled his golden locks around and around as she nuzzled her face in his chest. 

"Yes." He said as his eyes were transfixed on the door as if he was in some far off daze. If anyone looked in his eyes they would see nothing, but their reflection. His eyes held no joy, sorrow, anger, nor love in them.

"How much do you love me?" The girl asked while her eyelids lowered.

"How much do you want me to love?" Within a flash of an eye the girl slapped him out of pure rage. The Prince did not respond, but only lowered his eyes.

"Sakura what do you think you're doing?" A stern voice asked from the doorway. Right before her eyes stood the raven-haired knight also known as the Prince's Best Friend. He glared daggers at the pink-haired girl who only glared back. "I think it's time you left." He said as he made sure she left. When Sakura was out of the room he slowly made his way over to Prince Naruto. "Prince Dobe, are you okay?" He asked.

"Sasuke, I don't know. Was I suppose to feel something?" The Prince asked while he solmnly looked at his childhood friend. Sasuke helped Naruto get up from his thrown, and walked him to his bed chambers. '_No Naruto you weren't suppose to feel nothing…An I'll make sure of it…_'

* * *

By the time Neji and Hinata was done night had already fallen. Hinata yawned and stretched as she finally put her last clothing article in her dresser drawer. She turned around to give her stoic cousin a warm smile. "Thanks Nii-San. You can go to your dorm room now." 

"Nonscense I'm not even—" Neji let out a yawn. "Tired yet." Hinata corked a brow at her cousin. "Fine. Just remember to lock up after I leave." He said as he left her room.

"Night Neji." She whispered as she locked her doors. Hinata changed into her silk white night gown, and once Hinata laid her head on her pillow she was over taken by sleep, but around mid-night a strange voice came to her ears.

_"I'm so lonely…So very lonely…Why don't I have anyone…Why am I alone…"_

"Who would be up at a time like this?" Hinata slipped on her slippers, and got a candle. When she entered the hallway the voice became slightly louder. The depth of emotion that was in this person's voice made tears want to graze her rosey cheeks. _"I'm so cold, and lonely….Why am I so cold…."_ The voice sobs became louder, and clearer. It lead the young heroin to the staircase leading down. '_I thought this school only had four levels…_' Hinata thought as she gulped, and started to walk down the stair case.

Once she reached the bottom floor she had to wipe her eyes franticlly. "Okay…There's a courtyard beneath my dorm…" She said as she looked around. Hinata froze when she saw a blue-ish looking boy sitting by a water fountain with his hands cradling his face.

_"I don't want to be alone anymore…..Why am I alone, and cold…Why doesn't no one want me?"_ The boy sobbed once again. Hinata trembled as she watched the boy sulking by the fountain.

"Aren't you going to help your beloved Prince, or watch the poor soul _suffer_?" A familiar voice asked. Hinata turned around with a bewieldered expression. "Take a good look at the boy." Konan coo'ed softly. She turned Hinata so she could get a fairly good look at him.

"P-Prince Naru-to!" Hinata epped. "W-Why is he down here below my dorm?"

"That's not Naruto himself, but a fragment of his _heart_. Just by listening to him I shall say that he's the lonelyness that dwells in our lovely Prince's heart." Konan put her lips to Hinata's ear. "Are you going to restore it to him?" She asked sweetly. She smiled when she felt Hinata tense at her words, and gave a very audible gulp.

'_If I use the necklace to much then I won't have a heart anymore, and if I tell Prince Naruto my true feelings then I'll fade away! What do I do?!_' She sobbed to herself mentally. '_What should I do mother?!_' Hinata's eyes were shut so tightly that her tears were held prisoner. As if shut by lighting she came to her conclusion. '_If I don't do it…Then the Land of Fire would be without a king in the future…That would lead to wars, pointless battles, and people will die from something I could prevent! I'm not just doing this for Prince Naruto, but for the Land of Fire as well._'

"Konan-Sama what must I need to do?" Konan smiled as she moved a strand of hair from her face.

"Just hold the necklace in your hands, and say 'Anrokku'. " Konan said as she turned into paper. Soon the paper then folded into origami butterflies, and fluttered off. Hinata turned around so she was facing the fragment of the Prince's heart. He obviously didn't notice her prescense. Hinata slightly exhaled as she wrapped her trembling hands around the necklace. '_I shall restore your heart prince Naruto!'_ She yelled to herself mentally. "Anrokku!"

A blinding twirled around her body as her clothes were shredded. Her whole body glowed with the white light. Soon a white and light blue dress appeared. Sleeves slid on to her arms, and a silk lace gently wrapped around her neck. The crystal blue diamond rested in the middle of her collar. Her raven-hair grew long and wraped into a bun with two tassles drapping her face. A long silver Rapier sword with a wired hilt laid in her hands. Once her transformation was finished Hinata clutched her sword's hilt and turned it sideways and shuted "Soushitsu!" Her Rapier sword vanished. She didn't know how she knew to make her sword disappear, but she just did.

_"Huh? W-Whose there?"_ Lonely asked as he stood up. The look the fragment wore made Hinata's eyelids lower and a warm smile graze her lips. Sorrow took a few steps back.

"No, please stay…"

_"W-Who are you?"_ He asked once again.

"I'm—" Hinata thought for a minute. '_I can't use my real name! Ugh—Ugh—Think fast just say something!_' "I'm Siyuki-Hime." She said as she gave a curtsy as a show of respect. "I'm very please to meet you."

_"My name is Lonely…Did are you here so I won't be alone anymore….I don't want to be alone anymore…"_

"You don't have to be alone ever again!" Hinata chimed. She held out her hand, and kept her warm smile on. "You can come with me, and be with other people that cares about you!" Lonely stretched out his hand, and walked towards Hinata.

_"I'll never be lonely again…"_ Once his hand intwined with Hinata's he turned into a jagged piece of ruby. _"Thank you Siyuki-Hime…"_ Hinata smiled as she ran up the stairs. Her breaths were short as she ran towards the Prince's main room. Was it Lonely that was telling her where to go, but she didn't care. She needed to hurry quickly before she gets caught by the Royal Knight Guards. Peeking around corners, and dashing down the main castle hallways. It was as if she was some common spy. It sent her a rush she never felt. Her smile brighten as Lonely told her she made it to the Prince's room.

Her heart was thumping madly against her chest. If it would of thumped any harder then it would of burst through her chest. The door wasn't even open all the way, a creek to look through wasn't even made, but a voice came from the room which startled her. "Whose there?" It was the voice of Lonely, but his voice was empty it held no emotion in it. When she stepped into the room she came face-to-face with the Prince who was only wearing a pair of boxers. "Why are you here? Does Sasuke know you're here?" Hinata blinked a couple of times. '_Whose Sasuke?_' She shook her head, and regained her posture.

"I'm Siyuki-Hime. I'm here to help you gather your fragments of your heart." _Siyuki_ said as she held out Lonely.

"My heart?" The Prince asked in a dull voice.

"Yes." Siyuki said.

"Sakura said I don't need a heart. She said she'll feel for the both of us." Prince Naruto said as he turned his gaze to look outside the window. The light from the moon dance upon him. Siyuki walked up to him cautously.

"But—" She hesitated for a moment as she clutched the ruby which was Lonely. "Don't you want a heart of your own?" Naruto turned to look at her.

"I don't know…Am I suppose to?"

Siyuki was quite taken aback by this. She closed her eyes and held out the ruby. "With a heart you can feel things that you chose to feel…" Siyuki open her eyes when she felt the Prince's hands on top of hers. "Prince Naruto?"

"I—Think I want one." Siyuki smiled as she pressed the ruby on the spot where his heart is suppose to be. The crimson stone was absored into his body. The minute it went in Naruto grunted in pain, and clutched his chest. "What is this I feel?" Hinata smiled at him.

"It's the feeling of having a heart." Siyuki could hear rabid footsteps coming towards the room. She open the Prince's window, and squated down on the windowsill. "Until next time my Prince." Siyuki sweetly said as she lept out the window. When she lept the lace which was wrapped securely around her neck came loose, and landed on the Prince's floor. The Prince sighed deeply once he couldn't see Siyuki-Hime no more.

The door burst open with a glaring Sasuke scanning the room. "Naruto was someone here?" He asked in a demanding tone. His childhood friend didn't ask, but kept gazing out of the window. Sasuke's glare deepen dramaticlly as he marched across the room, and tightly gripped Naruto's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "What's going on. You're acting stranger than usual…" Sasuke raised his eyebrows a little. Did he just see some kind of emotion in Naruto's eyes? No. He couldn't have. Or could he?

"It's that," Naruto's eyes shifted out the window as his eyelids lowered. "Ever since she left I've felt lonely..." Sasuke released Naruto's arm as he went into deep thought. '_The dobe isn't suppose to feel anything…He has no heart…What could of happen…and what does he mean by __…._' Naruto's eyes then lowered to the floor as he saw the silk lace that she left behind. "I should return that to her…" He said dully.

Sasuke's eyes drifted towards the spot Naruto was looking. His brows scrunched up as he synthesized it as belonging to a girl. He had a failry great idea who it was too. Only one girl would be so sick in the head to come to the Prince's chambers in the middle of the night. '_Haruno Sakura…Princess or not I shall put her in her place when dealing with Naruto…_' He picked up the silky lace, and stormed down the hallway.

* * *

Hinata made it to her room, and once she was inside she clutched the blue diamond in her hands, and muttered. "Hanasu…" The fabic disappeared leaving her to be exposed. Hinata's eyes widen as she clutched her body in embarrassment. She quickly put on a new night gown and sighed. '_I might run out of clothes rather fast, but I believe this is much more worth it than some silly clothes…Yes it is…Isn't it mother…_' Hinata smiled as she walked to her window, and smiled at the stary sky.

* * *

**AN: Wooohoo! First chapter of this fic is done! (throws confettie in the air) Yeah. I'm excited, because I really wanted to do this fic for the longest, but I didn't know how to start it off. Now I'm happy. Oh! Please Read nad Review! (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves of this story. So why don't you?**

**Hime – Princess**

**Anrokku – Unlock**

**Dobe – Dead Last(for people who didn't know what it meant. It took me the longest to find out. ..) **

**Hanasu - Release**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: Yeah I got the idea from Princess Tutu. I love that anime so much. It took me so long to come up with how I wanted to start this off, and who would fit what roll. At first I was thinking of having Sasuke as the Prince and having Sakura as Siyuki-Hime, but then I thought about it Sasuke fits the Knight more, and Hinata is more of a caring person than Sakura(that's my opinion so don't get pissed) Oh. ****This**** fic is a NaruHinaSasuSaku fic. Oh no! Who would end up with ****whom****?! (smiles sheepishly) I know I'm mean. Oh! Thanks for the reviews! It really meant a lot. Now lets get on with the story.**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Hinata sat in her English 101 class as she remembered how she helped Lonely. Hinata tapped her pencil against her lips. She accepted the fact that she might lose her heart or that she might fade away. It seemed depressing, but she was happy that she could do something for the Prince. "Ouch!" Hinata epped while she rubbed her forehead. Her eyes looked at red ones, and she sunk into her seat.

"Hyuuga-San please pay attention. It's your turn to introduce yourself." Ms.Yuhi said as she picked up a new piece of chalk. Hinata stood up from her chair, and gulped as everyone in the class stared at her. She all the sudden wonder where did all the courage she had the night before gone.

"M-My name i-is Hyuuga Hinata. I-I'm Heiress of t-the noble Hyuuga family from the n-north. I'm 19…An-An I-I like sweets, especially gummy worms and bears. I r-read during my spare tim-time. Uh—that's all." Hinata quickly sat down, and her face heated up like fire. Ms. Yuhi smiled as she then turned her attention to a blonde-haired girl sitting next to her.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. I'm also an heiress, but I belong to the Yamanaka family of the south. I'm 19. I like flowers, boys, and making clothes." She said with a bright smile. Hinata blush lighten as she looked at the girl named Ino. She was so beautiful. Her hair hung in a high pony-tail, and it flowed all the way down to her back.

After the girl sat down the bell rung signifying that class is over. Ino pulled out a piece of paper, and read over it. Then glanced at Hinata who was still looking at her. "You said your name is Hyuuga Hinata, am I correct?" She asked snapping Hinata out of her daze. She received a frantic nod from Hinata that she thought was cute. Ino smiled brightly. "It looks like I'm your new roommate!"

"Huh?"

" Yeah. Last minute enrollment." She let out a tiresome sigh. "My folks wanted me to attend a different University, but I wanted to come here. So after months of persuasion I got them to cave in…I hope you don't mind my presence…"

"Oh. No I won't mind at all. It'll be nice to have someone there. It's rather big…P-Parents."

"I know….Hey do you want to grab something to eat?" Ino asked with hope in her eyes.

"U-Um sure. Hinata said as she picked her books up. Ino clasped her hands together in happiness of making a new friend on her first day. As they walked down the hallway they talked of many things. Hinata mentally groaned as Ino switched the subject to _boys_.

"I wonder if Shikamaru still guarding the gates…I couldn't see out my carriage window clearly." Hinata corked a brow. "Oh sorry. Shikamaru is my boyfriend. He's part of the Royal Knights." She gave a sly smirk. "So is your boyfriend part of the Royal Guard too?"

"I-I-Um…" Hinata turned her head to look away. "I don't have one." A large gasp was heard from Ino's direction. Without warning Ino took Hinata's hands in hers.

"I can't believe you don't have one!" Ino furrowed her brows as she clutched Hinata's hands tighter. "I shall make it my life duty to find you someone Hina-Chan!"

"N-No really y-you don't! Honestly I'm fine!"

"Nonsen—" Ino was pulled backwards into a hug by a boy with a spiky pony-tail, and a cigarette in his mouth. The man placed his chin on Ino's left shoulder. From the expression on Ino's face Hinata figured that he was the boy named Shikamaru. "Shikamaru?!" Ino blushed terribly.

"Sorry if she was bothering you. She loves to _try_ and play match-maker." Ino huffed and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. "Shika-Kun I thought I told you about smoking!" The boy let out a drawn out sigh. "Troublesome." Hinata couldn't help, but to giggle at their antics. The couple turned to look at her.

"I'm heading to the caf—" When Hinata turned around she collided with someone. A soft _ouch_ left Hinata's mouth. "I-I'm so sorry!" Hinata nearly screamed. She looked up to see a very handsome man. The way he was looking her made her cower, and call for Neji.

"Next time watch where you're go—" His cold eyes glared death into her very soul.

"W-Well why were you standing behind me…" Hinata meekly asked while she stood up, and didn't dare look him in the eyes. "By looking at your a-armor I can tell you're a-a knight, and s-shouldn't knights be sm-smart, and cunning….well…standing behind me wasn't very smart…nor…cunning…It was very dumb…" Ino started laughing like she was a mad man. Never in her life had she seen someone talk to the head Captain of the Royal Knights like that. It was beyond hilarious to her, and had much truth in it. '_It's about damn time someone put Uchiha-San in his place!_' Ino said mentally.

Hinata's eyes were on the ground, and transfixed on the ground. Even though she made no eye contact she could still feel his onyx eyes seeping through her very core. '_Just stay calm…He won't do anything…Yeah! There's to—_' Cold fingers cuffed her chin roughly, and forced her to look up. '_Okay maybe he would do something…._'

"Listen I do not care if you're a girl, but if you _**ever**_ do that again I will—"

"You will what _Uchiha_?"Neji asked from behind the boy. The boy let go of Hinata's face leaving red finger prints on her creamy skin. Neji's brows furrowed deeply. "Sasuke I do not care if you're my captain, but I shall not let harm come to my cousin. So refrain from putting your hands on her."

'_So he's Sasuke….._'

Sasuke merely scuffed. "Whatever. Shikamaru you're still on duty, so stop pampering the bratty princess, and Neji find a babysitter for your cousin. When you do that meet me at the Knights Headquarters."

"What for?" Shikamaru asked ignoring what he called Ino with all his will.

"Someone broke into the Prince's chambers last night…."

"You're kidding right? Do we have any suspects?" Neji asked while he was doing the same as Shikamaru.

"We did have one, but it turned out to be a dud. All we know it's a girl." He said as he withdrew the silky lace from Hinata's outfit. Well to be more precise _Siyuki-Hime's_ outfit.

Hinata face went ghostly white as the lace danced in the wind. It felt like everything was going in slow motion. '_Oh great. Now there's something else on my plate. I either lose my heart to Konan for over using the necklace, I tell the Prince my true feelings an I fade away, or I get caught an end up in the castle dungeons and not even restore the Prince's heart!_' When Hinata came to Sasuke was gone along with her cousin and Ino's boyfriend.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?!" Ino huffed and puffed. "Calling me a bratty princess! If he was going to call anyone a bratty princess he should call Sakura that!"

"Y-You mean Princess Sakura?" Ino looked at her and smirked. "W-What?"

"I heard there's some kind of love triangle going on between the Prince, the Knight, and the Princess." Hinata's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What's a love triangle?" She felt so stupid for asking such a question. Ino blushed as she then pulled Hinata into a tight embrace. She swayed back and forth with a silly grin on her face.

"Oh Hina-Chan you're so adorable!" Ino squealed as she released her from her grasp. "Anywho." She said when she regained her composure. "A love triangle is when three people have a love interest two or more people….Hmm…An example…" Ino tapped her chin as she thought. "Okay!" Ino ripped a sheet of paper from her notebook, and poorly drew the Prince, Sasuke, and Sakura(that she decided to make into an ogre.) Ino drew a between the Prince and Sakura. "They're in love." She then drew a line connecting Sasuke and Sakura together. "But so are they." Hinata corked a brow.

"But Princess Sakura's in love with the Prince, not the Knight…Right?" Ino shrugged.

"Who knows it is a rumor after all. Like for instance. I heard that the Prince and Knight have a thing for each other." Ino saw Hinata's expression, and quickly said. "But after all it is only a rumor." Hinata bit her nail a bit.

'_If the Princess is in love with the Prince then I won't have any trouble about telling him my feelings. I'll never do that to a guy that's in some sort of relationship._' Ino once again clung to Hinata as she smiled brightly. "You're just too adorable!" Hinata gave a weak smile as she chuckled nervously.

They kept walking until a fog spread across the courtyard. Ino locked arms with Hinata as she let out a faint whimper. "Hina-Chan does this happen often in the Land of Fire?" She gulped when Hinata shook her head. "W-We should head back…I want Shika-Kun…" She started to sniffle.

"Hai. We'll head back." Hinata smiled reassuringly. She doubted that this was Konan. She was too fixated on making dramatic entrances. So this defiantly wasn't her style. On the plus side Konan never showed up while Hinata was in the presence of someone else. '_What's going on?_' Vines started to slither their way from the ground, and stretch up high. "Ino slowly back away…"

The two girls never turned their backs from the slowly rising vines. Slowly taking steps back the girls kept their trembling eyes on the plants. They were so fixated on the vines in front of them they didn't notice the vines that didn't rise along side the others. Quickly one of them wrapped around Ino's ankle, and started dragging her to a black hole that open in the ground.

"Hinata!" Ino screamed as her uniform was getting torn by the thorns from the vines.

"Hang on Ino!" Hinata cried as she darted across the yard. She wasn't sure if she should, but if she didn't something could happen to Ino. This was one of the times she wished she could have been shy when Ino asked her to eat lunch with her, and simply recline. With a little more hesitation Hinata clutched her necklace, and shouted. "Anrokku!" Once again her clothes were shredded. Her skin glowed like the moon. Her sleeves magically appeared, then followed by the laces. Even the lace that fell from her body the night before was replaced. The blue diamond appeared while it shimmered. Her hair was placed in the same style, and her Rapier sword was clutched tightly in her right hand. Once again she was no longer Hinata for the time being, but she was Siyuki-Hime!

"Let her go!" Siyuki-Hime screamed as she sliced a vine in half. Her two tassels of hair danced vigorously as Siyuki-Hime dodged blow after blow from various vines. By now Ino was half way across the field. "Rapier release your blinding howl across this battlefield!" Siyuki-Hime shouted as she slashed through a thick vine. Her sword made a sizzling sound as it sliced through the plant.

"Grr!" Siyuki-Hime growled as she watched Ino get pulled into the hole. She had to move quick since it looked as if it was closing. With her sword in hand Siyuki-Hime hopped over vines, and slashed ones that was rushing towards her. Pushing all her fears aside Siyuki-Hime nose-dived into the black hole.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura yelped as she rushed into the thrown room. "Are you okay?! I heard all about it! Those silly, silly fangirls!" She cooed in a baby like voice. Naruto didn't reply when she wrapped her arms around him. "Aren't you going to hug me back?" She asked.

"I'm lonely." He simply stated. Sasuke told her about his new emotion he has been showing, but just couldn't believe it. She pasted on a fake smile.

"Silly I'm here. So why would you be _lonely_?"

"Since she left I've been lonely…I want to see her again…" Sakura was beyond pissed.

"Who is _she_?"

"Siyuki-Hime…That's what she said her name was…" He said dully.

"I've never heard of her before. What kingdom does she hail from?"

"I don't know…"

"Hai. Well I have another engagement I must heed to. So please excuse me for the time being, my Prince." Sakura said as she did an over-dramatic curtsy.

* * *

Siyuki-Hime crashed to the ground with a thud. She let out a groan of pain as she stood up. "Ino?" She asked while she searched for her friend. "Ino are you okay?" the place she was, was dimly lit. She could swear she heard murmuring coming from across the room.

_"Please don't hurt me!"_ That cry of fear made her ears perk. It was Ino's voice.

"Ino-Chan is that you?!" She asked while she neared the voice.

_"Stay back! Don't come any closer!"_ A view of a figure hunched over in a corner came into view. _"Please stay away…Don't hurt me! I don't want to be hurt!"_ As Siyuki-Hime neared it was confirmed that the voice belonged to her newly gained friend. She was covered in dirt, and her school uniform looked as if they were hanging by a thread.

"Ino-Chan why on earth would I hurt you?" When Ino raised her head to look at Hinata her eyes were fear struck. Siyuki-Hime furrowed her eyes in sadness. "Ino I'm your friend." She stated as she held out her hand. Only when she did that did she notice a pair of translucent blue arms wrapped around her friends' petite body.

_"I know you want to hurt me!"_ The arms squeezed tighter, and she could hear some of Ino's ribs creek. Siyuki-Hime cringed from the sound. The arms seemed to squeeze tighter with each passing second if she didn't do anything then Ino would be done for.

"Hurry_ child_ and collect that fragment." Konan said with a cold glare from across the room. Siyuki-Hime turned her attention towards Konan.

"How do I do that without hurting Ino-Chan!" Hinata hissed. She couldn't bear to see Ino look at her with such fear, and Konan really wasn't helping. Not at all. "The last fragment was easy, but this one seems to be—"

"To be a harmful fragment. Hai. It is." Konan plucked her flower from her head, and twirled it between her fingers. "But that shouldn't matter…Why do you care?" Siyuki-Hime open her mouth to protest, but when Konan open her mouth an all to familiar voice played. "_**I want to help the Prince no matter what!**_" It was quite creepy how her voice came out of Konan's mouth. This Konan was a strange woman indeed.

"What do you want?" Siyuki-Hime asked while she grasped her sword.

"You'll know soon enough." Konan simply stated. "But shouldn't you be saving your friend?" Konan spontaneously combusted into over a two dozen origami butterflies. Leaving Hinata alone with Ino who was currently being possessed by the fragment.

"Okay **Fear** let her go! No one is going to hurt you!" Siyuki-Hime pleaded.

_"How do you know my name? You must want to hurt me if you know my name without me telling?"_ Ino cried out as tears spilled out her eyes.

"Why are you so afraid?"

_"I fear that I'll have no one!"_

"Hm?"

_"I know that Princess Temari harbors feelings for my Shikamaru, and I fear that maybe someday he'll see my flaws, and leave me! I'm afraid of Shikamaru giving up on our relationship to be with someone else other than me!"_ The translucent arms crushed down on Ino's ribs once more, and this time it actually snapped one out of place.

Siyuki-Hime clutched her sword's hilt and turned it sideways and shouted "Soushitsu!" Rapier vanished leaving her hands. "Have you tried talking to…Shikamaru about it?" She asked trying to sooth the fearsome fragment. "I bet if you talk to him he'll understand….In a relationship….You have to talk to each other to understand each other needs, and if something is bothering you…You can tell your significant other. You shouldn't hold your feelings away from him." The translucent arms started to release Ino from its grip.

Siyuki-Hime could now see the entire fragment, and just like the other one he resembled Prince Naruto down to every detail, and he expressed which fragment he was through his face and posture. The fragment clasped his arms together, and his eyes looked fear stricken like Inos'. For the moment Ino was looking right at Siyuki-Hime, but soon she fainted from exaughtion.

_"Are you certain you won't hurt me?"_ Fear asked. Siyuki-Hime nodded as she reached her hand out. Just like Lonely, Fear held his hand out waiting to be replaced inside the Prince's body. Their fingers intertwined and in a flash of an eye a Ruby fell to the ground. Bending over to scoop it up she smiled until she glanced over at Ino. '_What am I going to do with Ino-Chan?_'

* * *

"I heard the crash come from over here!" Loud clanks of armor came rushing towards the courtyard Hinata and Ino was traveling though. The area was beyond wrecked. The ground was dug up in large chunks, vines were un-rooted, and pieces of the girls' school uniform were sprawled about. "What the hell happen here?" Said one of the Knights as he waved away some of the fog.

"Hey I see someone!" Another Knight said as he rushed to the limb body. "Call for the Medic-Knight Squad." He said as he picked the body up, and rushed outside of the fog where the rest of the Knights were waiting his report. "Captain Uchiha we have a body!" Sasuke furrowed his brows as he marched over to the knight.

"What could have happ—" Neji stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was. Shikamaru was walking right behind him, and yawned.

"I don't know what happen, but this is just so trou—" Shikamaru's cigarette fell from his mouth when he rushed over to see Ino lying limply on the floor the Knight placed her at. "Ino c'mon wake up!" He said as he tapped her face a little. She didn't budge.

"Excuse me Sir, but we need to take Princess Ino to the Infirmary." One of the Medic-Knights said as she placed Ino on to a stretcher. "Uchiha-San can we have three or more Knights escort us back to the infirmary?"

"Of course Shizune-Sama. Since it is a Princess that was attacked we have to consider the fact that maybe she was targeted. We'll set up high security. Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and Nara escort them back to the infirmary." Without another word they headed off.

'_Wasn't that girl from earlier with her?'_ Sasuke asked himself as he gazed off into the heavy fog. '_I'll have to find out more about that one…_'

* * *

Siyuki-Hime watched to make sure they found Ino. She sighed in relief when she saw them turn their attention the other way. Last night was easier, because it was dark, and at mid-night. No ones hardly awake at mid-night. Sure she could of just hid Fear in her room until tonight, but what if Fear got out of control, and latched on to another person. Then she'll have to go through all this again, but the main reason was that using the necklace twice in one day wouldn't be a great idea, but of course Konan would just be thrilled about it.

Siyuki-Hime dashed into a near by bush to see how far the main castle was. It wasn't that far, but people were out and about on this shiny day. She let out a weary sigh as she sat down in the bushes, and let the rest of the day pass on. If her cousin asked she went into the town for some womanly products. Once he hearing the words womanly products he'll stop his interrogation right in his tracks. She laughed to herself mentally as she pictured Neji going crimson.

The rest of the day was just so boring. She'd rather be having a fake tea party with Hanabi instead of sitting in these thick bushes. So far she saw a boy name Shino rescue an ant from a spider, which she thought was cute. She two of her teachers named Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai play Rock, Paper, Scissors. Kakashi won, and Gai ran two-hundred laps around the school. It was a lot of interesting things happening at this school.

* * *

Ino's eyes slowly open taking in every detail of the room she was now in. "Ugh." She scuffed out lightly as she placed a hand on her head. "Where am I?" She asked. She couldn't sit up because a shooting pain in her side was stopping her. "Sh-Sh-Shikamaru was you crying?" She asked as she seen his tears streaked face. "Why were you crying?" She asked while she placed a hand on the side of his face. Shikamaru snuggled into her hand as he closed his eyes.

"Because of you idiot." He scuffed out playfully.

"Shikamaru we need to talk." Ino said as she looked away from him. Shikamaru's his slightly risen as Ino removed her hand away from his face. She turned her head away from not wanting to see him.

"We'll be out side." Neji said as he dragged a clueless Kiba out the room.

"Is something wrong Ino?" He asked fearing the worst.

"I'm afraid Shikamaru." She softly whispered.

"What are you afraid of?"

"That you'll see my flaws, and not want me….That you'll leave me for someone else…..I know I'm not the pretties—" Ino was cut off when Shikamaru brushed his lips against her neck. "—Shikamaru…"

"Where do you get these stupid thoughts from?" He asked while he laid his head on her shoulder. "I'll never leave you Ino….Never…." Ino finally turned her head so she could look at him. "I-I'm sorry Shikamaru for being so we—"

"Being afraid doesn't mean you're weak…" He stroked her hair as he looked into her blue eyes. "I'm also afraid." She let out a gasp in surprise. "It's not that surprising."

"Why would you be afraid?"

"That I'll lose you." His eyes showed a hint of sadness while he gazed into his lover's eyes. "Heh. Being in love with a Princess isn't easy, ya know."

"Huh?"

"Princess and Knights don't mix…Have you ever heard of a Princess marrying a Knight? I'm just so damn afraid that I might lose you to some arrogant asshole...An-An I just can't stand it…You're mines and I'm yours….I don't want to see you with no one else, but me Ino…I-I love you!" He said as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "Don't scare me like this again. I thought I lost you…Ino I need you here with me…"

"Don't worry Shikamaru I'll always be here." She smiled to herself.

* * *

It was now mid-night, and Siyuki-Hime was already on the trail she was on the night before. Though she knew it wasn't going to be easy, because of the destructive fight she had with Fear earlier. She quickly flattens herself against the wall when she heard a gaggle of Knights marching past the area she was in. Siyuki-Hime's heart was beating rapidly as she scurried across the yard heading in the shadows. She was relieved when she saw that the window by the Prince's room was open.

She had to jump at least two times until she was finally able to grab on to the windowsill, and hoist herself through the window. Gracefully landing on the floor she proceeds to the door only to be stopped by an oversized buster sword. "Are you Siyuki-Hime?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." She knew it was no point in trying to lie. "I am Siyuki-Hime." She said without a flicker of fear. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. She clutched the ruby in her hands. '_I should as figured that this would be a trap._'

"Have I seen you somewhere?" He asked in his same monotone voice.

"No. Is there a reason to why you stopped me?"

"You're trespassing."

"But there's another reason." She didn't know why, but when she became Siyuki-Hime she felt bold. She didn't stutter, cower back, nor hesitate. Now all she needed was to be able to do this when she was just regular Hinata. "I know you know what I'm doing. Do you truly wish to stop me?" She asked with a tilt of her head. She noticed that Sasuke was having an inner conflict with himself.

'_I __just can't!_'

"I'm sorry Uchiha-San, but you left me with no other choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"My goal is to restore my Prince's heart, and I'm not going to give up. So please forgive me for what I am about to do." Wings shot up from Siyuki-Hime's back, and once they were fully open the feathers burst forward. All around the room the translucent feathers fell. Sasuke stumbled forward, but before he fell Siyuki-Hime caught him. Dragging him all the way to the room's bed, she laid him down, and put his sword in the chair. "Once again please forgive me Uchiha-San."

* * *

Prince Naruto stood by his window. Gazing out at the full moon which hung in the starry-sky. "Come in." He said as he kept his attention on the moon. His attention was torn away from the moon when he noticed who had just stepped in. "Siyuki-Hime…" His monotonous voice said as he looked at her. His eyes then fell on the ruby in her hands. "Is that for me?" She gave him a nod as she walked forward.

"Prince Naruto have you been waiting for me?" She asked with a blush apparent on her face. Naruto's dull blue eyes stared at her as he said, "Yes…I was lonely without you." Siyuki-Hime gulped as she tried to register what he had just said.

"Here my Prince please take this fragment." She said as she placed the ruby against his chest. Like last time the Prince's body absorbed the stone, and with a grunt he clutched his chest.

"G-Get away…D-Don't hurt me!" Naruto yelled as he clutched his head, and started repeating it over and over. Siyuki-Hime could hear the Royal Knights coming their direction. She cast her eyes over at the Prince who was looking as if she was some kind of three-headed monster.

"Prince Naruto…My Prince…" She muttered as she quietly edged towards the window, and made her escape like last time.

"Naruto?!" A now fully awake Sasuke yelled as he barraged into the room. He watched as his childhood friend was in the fetal position while clutching his head.

"Sasuke…She scares me so much….She hurts me….She hurts me….Don't let her hurt me Sasuke…." Naruto cried out. "I'm afraid of her, but yet I'm lonely without her….What does that mean Sasuke?!" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he pulled Naruto off the ground, and put him in his bed. He slipped a sleeping pill into his water, and made him drink it.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll stop her."

* * *

Siyuki-Hime made it back to her room in record time. "Hanasu." She whimpered as her clothes disappeared. This time she didn't rush to get ready. She just simply crawled into bed. '_My Prince what have I done….I'm sorry…Maybe I shouldn't have started this…I'm sorry forgive me…._' She cried to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. I like it. Oh yeah. An I'm going to ****cancel**** out one of the couplings. SasuSaku. ****I mean seriously I had to re-write everything, because I just couldn't do it. I tried to do a SasuSaku moment, but I kept cringing, and making bleh faces. So yeah. There's NO SasuSaku in this fic.**

**Hime – Princess**

**Anrokku – Unlock**

**Dobe – Dead Last **

**Hanasu – Release(I forgot to put it in last time, but this is what it means)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: Yeah the whole SasuSaku thing. Yeah I decided that it'll be in the story, but a one-sided love. Rcr-Chan I am pleased to know you're an Anti-SasuSaku fan! I say we find the person who thought up this pairing and torture that person! (chuckles like a mad woman) Well anywho. To tell the truth I actually thought no one was going to like this story, but I guess I was proven wrong. Let me just say that I am very happy that I've been getting reviews, and yeah. I know there are some mistakes, but thanks for bearing with me. Ayesha-Chan what's Fate/Stay Night about? I heard of it, but I really don't know what it's about.**

**P.S. I apologize for the slow update, but I had writers block for all of my stories. I mean I still have writers block for all of my Inuyasha fanfics. (places her right hand on her forehead, and deeply sighs) It's truly a bother. Okay that's enough! Lets get on with the story!**

**Double P.S. To all of the Death Note fans. Some of you might already, but for those who doesn't know. It has been lisensed by Funimation, and Adult Swim will be airing it. I heard that it's suppose to be taking Bleach's spot, but remember what they did for the Inuyasha airings. While they dubbed new episodes they played other animes until they dubbed all they needed. So they're just doing new dubs for the Bleach anime. An while that's happening they'll be playing Death Note. I truly hope the rest of the DN characters have great voices. I saw the ACTUAL trailer on the Official DN website. I already hate Raito's voice. His voice is more of a Matsuda voice. (sniffles) I haven't seen the Japanese version, but I must say Mamoru Miyano's voice is like heavenly as Raito's voice. He was actually nominated at the first annual Seiyu Awards for his role of Raito. Which I think was awesome. I've seen clips and trailers of the Japanese version, and (sniffles) Raito's laugh is wonderful! Okay. Okay. I know I just went a rambling mode just now. (sighs) Sometimes I just don't know what to do with myself. Well anywho. Adult Swim is airing Death Note on October 20th! WooHoo! Lets pray to the Anime Gods and Goddesses that they don't fuck up Death Note. (smiles sheepishly) Okay. Okay. This time we're really getting on with the fanfic.**

****

**Chapter Three**

****

****

**

* * *

**

Hinata rolled her body up in her cover as she silently sobbed. '_I can't believe what happen…_' The image of the Prince's eyes looking at her with so much fear made her want to weep. It hurt when Ino looked at her that way, but with the Prince it was just so much different. Hinata wiped her eyes for the umpteenth time, and set up in bed. "Ugh..." She groaned as she held her head.

Slowly rolling off her bed she stumbled her way to the bathroom, and got her Tylenol. '_Konan can't be trusted...She's up to something...Wanting to help the __**lovely**__ Prince my ass..._' She grumbled mentally while she popped a couple of pills in her mouth. "I should go see Ino-Chan later on...I am kind of the reason why she's there..." She said in a sorrowful voice. Hinata got cleaned and dressed then headed off towards the infirmary.

While she walked she noticed that the Royal Knights had already closed off the area leading to the area Ino and herself were walking yesterday. '_They're quite fast._' She stated. A pair of arms quickly wrapped around Hinata's torso, and roughly pulled her into a hug. "Hinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Ino chimed her face into her friends back. "Did ya miss me?!"

"I-Ino?! Shouldn't you be in t-the--"

"Are you forgeting that Lady Tsunade the head Nurse works here?" She asked.

"She's really good."

"Yeah, but the stuff she forced down my throat was horrible!"

"Hinata-Sama," Neji said from behind Ino. "Are you feeling better?"

"H-Huh?"

"Ino said you left for the dorms, because you weren't feeling well."

"Hai. I wasn't feeling good." It wasn't exactly a lie. After she returned the fragment to Prince Naruto she felt horrible. "But I'm well now."

"Good." Neji said with a bow. "Shikamaru and myself have to head to the Knights Headquarters. The Prince's chamber was broken into again. I'll be back around 9'Clock P.M. Hinata. I'll take you out for something to eat." After that was said Shikamaru and himself left.

As Ino was watching the boys leave, and waving good-bye Hinata was trying to sneak off. "Hina-Chan where do you think you're going?" She asked in her playful tone. "Or should I say _Siyuki-Hime_?" She whispered into Hinata's ear. At the mention of her alter ego she started to panic a little.

"Wh-What are you t-t-talking about Ino-Chan?!"

"You know what I mean." Ino replied calmly.

"B-But--Ho--How did you know?"

"I might of been out of it, but I wasn't that out of it..." Ino trailed off as she hugged herself. "I was there, but I was just taken over by fear...The fear of Shikamaru leaving me..." She let out a sigh as a smile grazed her face. "Thanks Hinata...After you helped me I felt like a huge weight was lifted from my chest! Thank you so much!" Ino cried out as she once again pulled her blushing friend into her death-grip hug.

"I-Ino I-I--"

"Oh don't worry I won't tell! I promise!" Ino let go of Hinata, and smiled devishly. "I can even help out I could be...Your side kick! I can go to every fight with you and--"

"N-No it'll be to dangerous Ino-Chan!"

"B-But there must be something that you'll need." When Ino had said that Hinata remembered what happens after she uses the necklace. A heavy blush made its way on to her face. She quickly leaned forward, and asked if she'll escort her to the fights, and bring extra clothes. Ino gasped. "Of course I will!"

'_I hope I'm doing the right thing._'

* * *

Sakura sat upon her windowsill as she gazed out her window at the boy that caught her eye. She didn't know why, but she wanted things that she knew was untamable. That's why she had a dragon, tiger, and Prince Naruto. The Prince was always so full of life, and hard to keep quiet or to make him stand in one place. Though she has some feelings for him. The thrill of him not being untamable died. Now her radar was set on a new boy. The cold-hearted Knight Uchiha Sasuke.

Every time an _hn_ or _che_ left his perfect lips it sent a shiver up her spine. He was going to be her new toy. A sly smile appeared on her lips as she ran the tip of her index finger across her lips. '_Soon enough you'll be mine..._'

"This generation is something else." A voice purred from where her bed laid. Sakura got off her windowsill as she glared at the woman sitting on her silk bed sheets. The lady returned her gaze with a smirk as she snuggled into her seat.

"Who are you, and why are you in my room?"

"My fair Princess please pardon my manners." The woman said as she stood up, and slightly bowed. "I am Konan, and I am here to grant your wish."

"Hm?"

"You wish for the brave Knight, ne?"

"Hai..."

"Well I can help you if you help me."

"What is it that you want?" Konan flicked her wrist and a swirl of smoke appeared in front of Sakura's face. The smoke then started to form a ring shape, and in the middle Siyuki-Hime stood in the middle.

"Meet the girl whose restoring the Prince's heart."

"Is that the one…They call Siyuki-Hime." She asked with furrowed brows.

"Hai. It is. With that necklace she can summon the power to restore it. In due time...Your beloved Prince will be the same again." Sakura's body shifted to the side. "When she return his heart…He'll return to an untamable item, but if you can foil her plans, and delay her…Then I shall restore his heart, and grant you the Knight as a reward…."

"What?" Sakura asked dumbfounded. "That makes nonsense…" She sharpen her glare as she felt the woman named Konan was trying to dupe her.

"If Siyuki-Hime over uses the necklace then her heart shall be mine, and if she proclaim her love for the lovely Prince then she'll just fade…So I want **you** to make her use the necklace as much as possible…Or get her to profess her love for him..."

"Then how shall does the Pr—"

"I believe I said I'll restore his heart as a thank you gift, and give you the brave knight as well."

"How do I?" Konan snapped her fingers, and a silver necklace with a small black pendent in the middle appeared around Sakura's neck.

"To use it just say Anrokku, and say Soushitsu." With that being said she turned into origami butterflies, and left out of the window. "Remember our contract…" Was the last thing Konan said as the last butterfly left the room.

"So I'll have two untamable toys…" She smiled as she played with her necklace. She slowly walked to her windowsill again, and closed the window. "A Prince and a Knight...As toys shall be fun…" She chuckled to herself.

* * *

"So if you tell him you, ya know. You're going to fade?" Ino said slowly and got a nod from Hinata. "If you over use your locket your heart will be taken by this creepy lady named Konan?" She received another silent nod. "And now Uchiha-San is looking for this Siyuki-Hime aka _you_, and if you get caught you'll most likely end up in the dungeons, and Prince Naruto's heart will never be restored?" This time she received a sigh and a nod. "Wow…We sure have a lot of work cut out for us."

"Y-You still want to help after I—"

"It's the least I can do Hina-Chan." Ino said with a smile. "So anywho. What exactly does this Konan want your heart for? She seems really creepy." She said with a slight shiver.

"I-I don't know. She said that I'll know soon enough…" She brought her index finger to her lips and thought. "I really don't trust her."

"I don't blame you!" Ino squealed. "I haven't even met her yet, and I already don't trust her!" This garnered a giggle from Hinata. "She seems oh so creepy."

"Hina-Chan?" Ino's expression was no beyond serious. "Are you truly okay with this?" Hinata had a confused expression. "I mean…Doing this for the Prince. I mean everyone's going to be sad…I haven't known you for that long, but I know I'll cry…" She noticed Hinata's shocked expression, and recoiled a little in her chair. "I-I mean…I'm not trying to sound so selfish, but after hearing the consequences…I don't want you to fade, lose your heart, nor end up in the castle dungeons! Did you think of your family?" Hinata frowned a little.

"N-No, but…If I didn't then the Land of Fire will end up in great peril…I mean the Prince is already running the country…You know since the King and Queen passed away…An if the Prince dies then their will be no King since he's an only child. Plus I know that King Orochimaru will take that opportunity to strike. Even now he's probably doing it since the Prince is weak at the moment. Ino I have a chance to save many lives…An I'll feel horrible if I don't do anything and people dies…I know this is low, but…Shikamaru is one of our top Royal Knights, and they're always the first troops to head into war…I don't want to separate you two…Plus if I do fade away there's always Hana-Chan or maybe even Neji-Nii-San…I just don't want to start a war that I know I could of prevented." Hinata smiled at her friend and hugged her. "What ever happen just know I'll be with everyone in their hearts. _Ino-Nee-Chan_ thanks for caring about me. It means a lot to me…It really does…"

"You're welcomed Hina-Chan." Ino smiled as she gently hugged Hinata back.

* * *

It felt as if the day would never end, and having Ino practically in all her classes was bad enough. It's not as she didn't like having her best friend in her classes…It's just that she's rather a distraction. She's the only person that can make her laugh uncontrollably, get her to come out of her shell, and talk about anything from school life to things they want to buy and including boys! She must get demerits for that one. Truly she should.

"Hina-Chan! Hina-Chan!" A voice yelled from across the courtyard. It was Inuzuka Kiba the boy from a few days ago. She really hoped that Neji didn't do anything to him when she wasn't around. Knowing Neji he probably did. "Hey Hina-Chan."

"Hi Kiba-Kun." Hinata said with a warm smile. "How are you doing?"

"Heh. I'm doing fine." The boy blushed furiously as Hinata examined his face up-close. She was so close if he moved his head a few more inches their lips would meet. "A-Ah Hina-Chan are you o—"

"Did Neji-Nii-San give you that bruise?" The bruise was healing, and it hardly showed, but people other than Hyuugas could only see something like that. Its always been said that Hyuugas could see things the naked-eye couldn't.

"Ah…Hai." He noticed Hinata frown a bit. "He did, but it's okay! Truly it's okay!" He said as he inched away, and waved his hands frantically.

"If you say so Kiba-Kun."

'_Paaaah. That was close._' He scratched his head awkwardly as he turned his head the other direction. "I felt really guilty by not being courteous, and giving my name to you. Well you heard your cousin say my name, but I wanted to tell you myself." Kiba gave a mental sigh, and faced Hinata. "I am Inuzuka Kiba, fourth in command in the Royal Knights. I hail from the eastern part of the Land of Fire. It's a pleasure to have met you Hyuuga-San." Kiba said as he slightly bows to Hinata. She blushed furiously as she watched Kiba introduce himself with such manners. He had better manners than most people she has met while attending this University. He especially had better manners than Captain of the Royal Knights. She nodded to herself mentally.

"It's also a pleasure to have met you also Inuzuka-San." She inquired as she gave him a slight curtsy. Kiba smiled warmly as he noticed she blushed.

"Heh. I didn't know I could be so charming. I thought I was going to totally fuck everything up." Kiba's eyes grew big. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to use that word!" Kiba said frantically. Hinata giggled to herself as she watched Kiba freak out.

"Kiba-Kun it's okay. Truly it is." Hinata looked up at the sky, and noticed that the stars were already out. "Ah. It's that late already." She glanced at her watch, and mentally said, '_It's already 9:00? How long did I stay after school for…_' She smiled at Kiba once again. "I should really be getting ready for my dinner with Nii-San."

"Oh! I have a message from Neji-Donna! He would of killed me if I would of forgotten." He said as placed a hand upon his head and sighed. '_It's a good thing I remembered…_' He straightens his posture, and sheepishly looked at her. "Neji-Donna said that he won't be able to make it for dinner." Hinata frowned a bit. "He truly wanted to go. I swear he did, but our dear Captain said we have to work double shift." Hinata nodded.

"I understand. Please tell Nii-San that it's okay. Ino-Onee-Chan and I shall just have a girl's night."

"Alright I'll make sure to tell him! Bye Hina-Chan!" Kiba yelled as he trotted off towards the Royal Knights Headquarters.

"Bye Kiba-Kun!"

* * *

Sasuke sat at the Knights Headquarters round table as he leaned his elbows on top of the table, intertwining his fingers together, than resting his chin upon them. He seemed to be in deep thought. He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice his subordinates which was waving their hands in front of his face, making faces right in front of his face, and some even dared to draw on his face with washable makers of course. They weren't stupid enough to actually use permanent markers.

'_Why on earth do I find this girl to be so intriguing?...Argh…I'm not even suppose to be interested in gi—Whoa I'm not gay, but I'm just not suppose to let girls cloud my way…She's quite annoying, but the way she stared me in the eyes, and defied me…Was quite the tur—_' Sasuke came out of his thoughts, and grabbed his fourth Knight in command around the neck. "Inuzuku…" He growled as he tighten his hold. "Why is it that you're always the one doing stupid things?"

"U-Uh…" Kiba cursed to himself mentally as he wondered why was he always the one to get caught in thee act. "I-I um…" Sasuke released his grasp and shoved his comrade away from him.

"Get. Back. To. Work!" Everyone scurried away even the Hyuuga prodigy and Nara took heed, and dashed for the door. Like they wanted to be in the same room when he saw his face and hair. Sasuke arose from his seat, and headed out the door as well, but once he glanced at the mirror behind him he growled furiously. Obscene things, pictures, make-up were on adorned his face. His hair was put into pig-tails, and braided they even had the audacity to give him red high-lights. "I'm going to fuckin' kill you temes!" He roared.

His voice boomed throughout the whole headquarters. The Royal Knights couldn't help but laugh at their work, but then soon regretted it. The thought about the aftermath of the work didn't hit them until after the roar of their pissed off Captain. "We're fucked!" The Royal Knights said in unison.

* * *

"Ino-Nee?"

"Hmm?" Ino replied.

"Did you hear something a few moments ago?"

"It's probably just a bunch of drunken bakas."

"Ah." Hinata returned to reading a biography by a famous warlock.

"_Siyu-Siyu-Siyuki-Hime come out to plaaaay…"_ A voiced cooed in her ears. Hinata eyebrows furrowed. As she placed her bookmark in her book, and set it down. This time she knows she heard something. _"Siyu-Siyu-Siyuki-Hime come out to plaaaay…"_ Hinata grasped her necklace. She was about to use it, but then she noticed that it was a girls voice.

"Ino…someone's calling for _**me**_." Ino quickly stood up, and grabbed a bag she made to place Hinata's clothes in.

"I'm reading captin!" Ino said as she saluted Hinata. That action gained her a slow shake from Hinata. "Well come on Hinata I want to see you in action again!" Ino chimed as she grabbed Hinata's hand, and rushed out of their dorm room.

On top of a tall pillar a girl dressed in an all black Lolita styled dress, with pink French curls, and in her hands rested a Rapier almost identical to Siyuki-Hime's. Except where Siyuki-Hime had a set of wings wresting upon the topper part of the hilt, a skull rested upon the mysterious girl's. "Pah! It seems as thought Siyuki-Hime doesn't want to play." The girl pouted as she twirled her sword around carelessly. "Hmm? What's this?!" A coiled smirk crept its way upon her face. "It seems as if she does want to play." She raised her hand in the air revealing her black nail-polish. "I assume that you're Siyuki-Hime, ne?" She said with a tilt of her head.

"Hai." Hinata said in a slightly confused voice. "And you are?"

"How uncivilized of me." The girl inquired as she gracefully jumped from the pillar and touched and landed in a ballerina type pose. "I am Diz-Hime…but alas I wish we could be friends, but I must be the antagonist in this situation. I shall not let you complete your duty. As long as you live, breathe, and restore the _**lovely**_ Prince's heart I will stop you." Siyuki-Hime glared death at the girl as she knew who on earth set this up. '_Is my heart truly that important..._'

"Prepare yourself Siyuki-Hime." Diz-Hime said in a monotone voice.

"My Rapier shall over come the darkness aura that emits from you, and send you to your demise…" Siyuki-Hime said as she pointed her Rapier at Diz-Hime. A soft chuckle escaped Diz-Hime's lips.

"I shall be the victor in this fight my darling Hime."

* * *

**AN: Uh-Huh that's right I did a cliffhanger! Ha! Well I hope you guys like it. I truly had fun writing this chapter. Oh, and I send my thanks to all my loyal Readers and Reviewers. It truly means a lot to me that you guys really like my story. I'll try to update a little bit faster next time. (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves of this story. So why don't you?**

**Hime – Princess**

**Anrokku – Unlock**

**Dobe – Dead Last**

**Hanasu – Release**

**Baka – Idiot**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: I really don't have anything to say right now, but just read & review. That's it thanks!**

**Chapter Four**

-------

"You can do it Siyuki-Hime!" Ino roared from a far off distance. "Give her a sixteen hit combo!" Siyuki-Hime shook her head at her friend's loudness, but she was happy that Ino was cheering her on. It was even better that her friend found a safe hiding place that was out of sight from Diz-Hime. "WooHoo!"

"After I destroy you I shall find that loud mouth and kill her." Diz smiled coolly. Without another word Diz charged at Siyuki. Both of their swords clashed together. White sparks emitted from Siyuki's sword as dark sparks emitted from Diz. The pink-haired girl jumped backwards as she swayed side to side. "Hm..." She lightly whispered as she analyzed the situation.

Hinata stumbled forward a bit since Diz just suddenly re-treated. Siyuki's eyes widen when she noticed why Diz did it. She suddenly turned and blocked the over sized buster sword. "What are you doing here?!" Siyuki seethed as the Royal Knights Captain glared death at her as he pressed harder.

"Iie! Iie! Iie!" Diz screamed as she stomped her feet. "Listen this is my fight! What are you even doing here?!"

"Listen my fight started the day she came close to the Prince." He smirked as Siyuki was on one knee while her weapon was still defending her from his attack. Out of nowhere a rock collided with the back of his head. "Who the hell did that!" He hollered. While he was distracted Siyuki forced Sasuke's sword to the side, and quickly jumped to the far off right.

"Two on one is a dirty move! Even for you Uchiha-Teme!" Ino hollered from her hiding space. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he cursed at himself for getting distracted by whoever that idiot was. He then turned his attention to the girl that called herself Diz. He had to give a look of disgust. The way she was looking at him was beyond disturbing.

"Uchiha I shall make you my new toy." Diz softly cooed as she twirled her sword around.

"Whatever." He said coldly as he then pointed his buster sword at Siyuki. "This isn't over. I would stop you."

"The Prince is supposed to be your best friend...Why don't you want him to have a heart?" She said as she readied her sword. "If you ask me that doesn't sound like a true friend to me." She looked at the Knight as he looked stunned by her words that were laced with malice and disgust. "I frankly don't care if you don't want me to restore the Prince's heart...For as long as I breathe I'll restore his heart."

"Enough with this talk!" Diz finally interrupted. "I'm getting rather bored just standing right here being ignored by the likes of you." She put her hands on her hips, and sighed. "Listen Sasuke I have no desire to fight you. My only desire is to duel Siyuki-Hime." With lighting speed Diz jump into the air, and was about to crash down upon Siyuki. Siyuki didn't even have time to defend herself, she shut her eyes tightly waiting for the impact, but it never came. She slowly opens up her eyes.

"Sasuke?" She questioned as she look at the Knight's backside. He swung his over sized buster sword sending Diz skidding across the courtyard. "Why?"

"Hn. Would you rather I let you get hit?" He snarled.

"Yeah! Siyuki be grateful that he just defended you!" Ino chimed from her hiding place.

"Thanks." Siyuki whispered as she stood on her tippy-toes, and peeked over Sasuke's shoulder to see what damages Diz was dealt. The Knight's face heated up as Siyuki's left cheek was pressed against his.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" Siyuki epped as she stopped peaking over his shoulder, and just decided to just stand by him.

"Ow." Diz was on the verge of tears as she cradled her crimson cheek. Blood trickled down the corners of her mouth. Her face burned with rage. "That was simply un-called for! I told you I had no wish to fight you!" Her body started to vaporize into black smoke. "This is far from over. Siyuki-Hime."

"Pah. Whatever you say Diz-Hime." Siyuki was kind of jealous that Diz could vaporize like that. She shook her head, and started to walk over to where Ino was hiding, but a strong hand grasped her arm. "Is there something you need Knight?" She asked without even turning around.

"I am Naruto's best friend." He said as he looked the other direction. "I want to be the one to save him...If it wasn't for Naruto then I would have died along time ago. That's why I must be the one to save him. So stay out of my way." Sasuke then let her arm go, and as he turned to leave Sasuke's weapon cut her.

"Pah." Siyuki sighed as she cradled her arm.

"Che." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he took off his armor that covered his torso, he then tore a long strip of his shirt revealing his six pack. Siyuki turned her head the other direction with a nose bleed. "I'm sorry. This shall do for now." He said as he bandaged her arm. "Did you get hit in the nose during the fight?" He asked. He got a quick nod from Siyuki as she held her nose.

"I can take care of it. Thank you, but I must go." She said while she continued to hold her nose. Sasuke nearly shrugged as he left. Siyuki waited until the Knight was out of sight, and then ran towards the direction Ino was in.

"Siyuki-Hime you were awesome, but I was surprised when Uchiha-San came to your rescue." Ino then started to laugh when she saw a trail of blood running from her friend's nose. "Ah, but it seems as if you didn't mind. Here goes the clothes." Hinata clutched the blue diamond in her hands as she said. "Hanasu." Her clothes disappeared living Hinata completely exposed. She quickly took the clothes and got dressed.

"Whoa. Nice bod Hina-Chan."

"Nee-Chan that wasn't funny. C'mon before our dorm noticed we're not there." Hinata said as they made their great escape to their dorms.

-------

It was late after noon, the clouds were as white as snow, and the sun was shining its radiant smile down upon the campus. Ino and Hinata had no classes so they sat under a Sakura tree, and soaked up the sun's rays. "HeeHee." Ino said as she played in Hinata's short raven-hair. "It seems that my little sister has a new loooooove interest." Hinata's face turned red as she quickly turned her head towards Ino.

"W-What are you talking about?!"

"Now. Now. Now. Don't get feisty with your Nee-Chan." Ino giggled as she covered her mouth with her hand. "So what did _he_ say when he grabbed your arm?"

"He doesn't want me to restore the Prince's heart--"

"What?!"

"He wants to do it..."

"Oh." Ino sighed as she rested her head on Hinata's shoulder. "Well maybe it is best for him to do it."

"Ino I know he has good intentions, but he can't do it himself." Ino gave a long dragged out side which was very identical to her lazy boyfriend.

"I see that there's no way of changing your mind, ne?" She asked with a sheepish smile. Hinata responded with a slow shake of her head as she mouthed the words _nope_. Ino couldn't contain herself as she snuggled her friend which she now called Little Sister.

A small hiss sound escaped Hinata's lips. Ino started panicking as she got out some gauze and ointment she made after they made it back to their room last night. "Does it still hurt Hina-Chan?" She asked worriedly.

"Iie. It's okay. You just hugged me to tight." Ino and Hinata got up and dusted themselves off. Hinata didn't want to sit down under the Sakura tree today, because of the outfit Ino had made her. Today Hinata wore a long dress made for a queen. Ino had made her a dress that someone like Queen Guinevere would wear. The dress did go out of style after her betrayal of King Arthur, but Queen Kushina brought back the style. The way the Queen sported it made all the girls who could afford it go out, and buy it without haste. Hinata could afford it, but she kind of figured it wouldn't look beautiful on her like it did with others. She felt flattered that Ino even made her a dress like this. It amused her to no ends when Ino made herself a dress similar to hers, but Ino's was purple with golden trims, and Hinata's was purple with golden trims. She was very grateful that Ino made the dresses with long sleeves. If Neji saw the gash on her arm he would freak out, and possibly go on a killing spree, and if the Uchiha saw it, she knew that there was no doubt that he would piece the puzzle together. '_Uchiha-San is to smart for his own good._' The Heiress thought to herself.

Passing through the courtyard today was no walk in the park. The way the sun shined down upon Ino and Hinata made them resemble angels. Sometimes Hinata thought she could hear other heart beats beside her own. The Hyuuga Heiress couldn't help but to blush when boys were staring with great intensity. Ino just ignored them, because she was kind of used to stares of admiration, but as for Hinata she never garnered stares like this before. "Nee-Chan they're staring." Hinata murmured as she clung to Ino's arm. Her friend let out a soft laugh as she ruffled Hinata's hair. "Of course they are. You're a foxy kitty." Her statement just made Hinata's face develop a deeper shade of crimson. Hinata took a deep breath as she tried to ignore the stares.

"Get back to class. I know a lot of you should be there!" Ino roared as she finally got irated by their stares. In one swift motion the guys zoomed left and right trying to make sure the girl they thought of being angel didn't slaughter them. "Geez." She noticed Hinata was shaking as she clung to her arm. "Opps. Sorry did I yell in your ear?" She asked with furrowed brows. Hinata shook her head. "Then what's the matter?"

"I-I didn't know you could be so scary…" Hinata murmured just above a whisper. Ino smirked as she rubbed her cheek on top of Hinata's head. "Awe. Don't worry I'll never act that way towards you!" She cooed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my cousin?" Neji asked as he pried Ino away from the smothering Ino. The blond-haired girl huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. Neji sighed. He then turned his attention to his cousin for the first time, and his jaw nearly dropped. "H-Hinata-Sama you look amazing!" He received a smile from Hinata.

"You should thank Ino-Nee-Chan for that." She chuckled as she pointed at her Best-Friend/Sister/Roommate. The said girl stuck her tongue out at Neji. He chuckled to himself, because for a second there he thought Hinata called Ino, _Ino-Nee-Chan_, but she didn't. "Nii-San what's so funny?" Hinata asked her cousin.

"Oh it's nothing. For a second there I thought you called Ino, Ino-Nee-Chan."

"I did call her that."

"That's right. Now you have an extra cousin!" Ino chimed in as she then hugged Neji's torso. "Isn't it grand _**Nii-San**_?" His eye began to twitch as Ino latched on to him. He then sighed when Hinata mimicked Ino's action. '_Oh great she's already being a bad influence._' Ino snuggled her face on Neji's side as Hinata snuggled the other side.

"Ino what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow. His girlfriend gave him a mischievous smile. "I'm I don't think I want to know."

"Well Hina-Chan adopted me as her Nee-Chan. So since Hina-Chan adopted that means Neji-San is now my Nii-San!" She giggled as Hinata and herself released a very ticked off Neji. "Shika-Kun what do you think of our outfits. I made them by hand." Shikamaru smirked as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. He gave her a smirk, "Don't be troublesome you know how I feel." He stated.

"Nii-San I haven't seen you in awhile." Hinata said gloomily. "I really hoped coming to this school would allow me to spend more time with you." That statement made Neji feel like a jerk. He sighed as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "It's okay…I'm being selfish…Aren't I?"

"No you're not. I did promise we'll be able to spend time together." Neji clutched his fist full of his hair so he could calm down. "It's just that this Siyuki-Hime is wearing us out. I wish that Siyuki-Hime will go to he—" Ino quickly covered Neji's mouth. She laughed nervously as she saw Hinata's bottom lip shiver.

"Nii-San they're ladies present." She said sternly. Neji removed Ino's hand with a sharp glare. She backed away as she then hid behind Shikamaru.

"You're pushing it Yamanaka, but you're right." He said as he slightly bowed. "So I am sorry." He straightened his posture, and gestured towards Shikamaru. "C'mon Uchiha-San asked us to come in early today." His friend gave him a dragged out sigh as he mumbled his favorite word.

"You guys got to go already?" Ino asked with a hint of sadness. "It's like the only time we can see you is around noon, and it's only for five minutes and sometimes it's shorter."

"Like he said it's because of Siyuki-Hime…She's becoming real troublesome, but it's our duty to protect the Prince and this kingdom. So until we capture her we'll only be able to spend a short amount of time with you." Hinata finally recovered from what Neji had said, and meekly asked, "W-What will happen when Siyuki-Hime is captured?"

"She'll might be taken to the dungeons or," Shikamaru trailed off, so Neji decided to finish his friend's statement. "Or be executed." Ino and Hinata tensed as they heard the word executed. A million things rushed through their minds. "We'll see you guys." He then said as him and Shikamaru left.

"A-Ah don't worry Hina-Chan they won't find out! You look so different, and act so different when you're _her_." Ino reassured her friend. Hinata looked at her friend with a weak smile. "Hai…You're right. I'm just overreacting. Lets go get something t-to eat. I'm famished." Hinata said as she grabbed Ino's hand and headed towards the cafeteria.

-------

"Guh." Sakura said as she cleaned her wound. "This is just not fair. He's suppose to belong to me." She huffed as she started to rub some ointment on it. "He's fraternizing with the enemy. Protecting her like that." A small origami landed on her shoulder. "What do you want?" A soft chuckle emitted from the butterfly.

"You truly disappointed me my fair Princess."

"If you want her heart so much why don't you go and get her!

The butterfly landed on Sakura's wound, and instantly it disappeared. "I also have a contract with her." She felt the pink-haired girl glare death at her. "Is that a problem?" She cooed.

"Is it a problem?...You're asking me if it's a problem?! Of course it is! You're playing both sides!" Sakura smacked the butterfly off her shoulder. "I bet that this pendent is going to have an effect on me! Isn't it?!" She growled.

"Only time will tell." Konan said as she fluttered out the window.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Sakura roared as she started flinging stuff around that a burly man would have trouble throwing.

-------

"This is so fucking boring."

"Yeah whatever." The brunette girl named TenTen said. "Now get back to work Tayuya." She huffed at the dark-pink girl.

"Fuck you." The girl responded with a glare. A fist soon collided with the girl skull as soon as she said her statement. Tayuya growled as she launched at her friend. Soon they were wrapped into a very comical style fight. TenTen was pulling Tayuya's mouth sideways with her thumbs, while Tayuya was biting TenTen's arm and pulling at her once neatly wrapped hair-buns. They stopped when they felt a set of eyes on them. Their eyes swiftly shifted to the doorway where their master was standing. The girls quickly let go, and stood in front of Konan. "We're sorry Mistress Konan." Konan waved her hand dismissing the two girls.

"Where is my husband?" She asked with a drowsy look.

"He's still sleeping." Tayuya said as her eyes lowered. "It appears he's only getting worse."

"He doesn't remember a thing." TenTen then said as she held out a robe to her Mistress. Konan slipped into it while she furrowed her brows. "The Akastuki Knights have taken to the Eastern and Western lands to find Pures."

"Good. I must collect them if I wish for him to survive." She stated as she stormed off upstairs.

"Mistress Konan, not to be rude but…Why do you need the Pures for?" TenTen and Tayuya asked at the same time. They both sent cold glares at each other then they turned their attention back to Konan. Konan sent them an emotionless stare. They expected for their mistress to at least respond to their question. A quiet Konan was a bad thing to everyone that lived in The Land of Death. Konan started to head up the long curved staircase, but when she got to the top she glanced down at her helpers.

"This matter doesn't concern you." She stated.

"Hai. Sorry for asking." TenTen said as she bowed on one knee.

"It wasn't in our place to say ask." Tayuya gestured the same pose her friend made.

"We're sorry." They said in unison.

They heard something bang against the wall. The two girls head shot up to see Pein out of bed. He leaned against the wall his eyes narrowly focusing on the situation before him. He was covered in sweat, and only wearing his lower pajama pants. "Konan," He said in a slight whisper. "They only asked…its okay." Konan sighed as she casted a look at the girls who were looking concerned about her husband's well being.

"Is their anything—"

"You need us to do?" Tayuya finished TenTen's statement.

"We'll do it!" The girls had a bad habit of finishing the others sentences, of saying things in unison, and getting speaking for the other. It didn't bother them, but they just acted like it did.

"Fine." Konan huffed as she turned her attention to the girls. "I think you're trust worthy enough." She said as she walked over to Pein, and tried to set him up straight. "I need them so—"

-------

**AN: I'm such an asshole with putting so many cliffhangers, but don't fret I'll do a fast update. So please read and review! (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves of this story. So why don't you?**

**Hime – Princess**

**Anrokku – Unlock**

**Hanasu – Release**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: Fast up date! I hope you guys like it. I tried making it longer than the others. Well anywho. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. So lets get on with the story.**

**Bold Section - Flashback**

**Chapter Five**

-------

"I need them so I can give their essences to Pein." She said with a soft look upon her face as she gently caressed Pein's face. "I already have one in my grasp...She's a sweet one any parent would be proud of, but her heart is to pure to pass up." She casted a glance at her helpers who were deep in thought at the time. "Is something the matter?"

"I-I believe I know of some people..." TenTen furrowed her brows. "Do the Pures have to be girls?" Konan shook her head. "Good." A smirk crawled on to TenTen's face. "I know the best person...His name is Rock Lee...When I use to live in the Land of Fire he was always so energetic, smiles all the time, always helping people, and would do anything anyone told him. He's a naive and pure one."

"Yeah...When I use to live in the Land of Sound I traveled a lot. During one of my travels met a little girl named Moegi...She's a precious one. She took me in and wasn't afraid after she found out where I hailed from."

"As an award for your help...I shall give you an extra 10,000...each. You don't know how helpful you just were." Konan smirked when she saw their stunned faces. "You're dismissed I'll take care of him for the rest of the remaining night. She said as she helped Pein walk back to their room.

-------

Ino and Hinata lounged about their dorms room. Hinata sat upon her bed reading the biography on the Legendary Sannin. Ino just got out of the shower, and was drying her hair after she got changed. Once in awhile her eyes would wonder over to Hinata. With a sigh she finally got up, and marched over to her friend. "Little sister." Ino spoke softly as she stared Hinata right in her eyes. Her meek friend blushed at how close the blonde was to her face. "You're pale." Hinata merely blinked as she arched a brow.

"Aren't I always pale?"

"Yeah, but it was always a healthy palish color." She furrowed her brows. "Now it sorta looks like sickly color." Ino huffed as she took the book out of Hinata's hands, and placed a bookmark on the page she was on. She roughfully set it down, and then she pushed her friend on her back, and pulled the covers over her. "I'm going to take care of that cold!" Ino clutched her hand in the sky as if she was proclaiming her victory. Hinata wanted to burst out in a laughing fit. The pose she was in looked like it could be in a movie. With the hero on a stony cliff while the ocean waves crashed against it, and made swooshing sounds as some was seen coming up, as the sun shone more than usual.

"What?" Ino finally said.

"Nee-Chan I'm not sick. I'm perfectly fine."

"If you say so, but I'll be watching you..." She warned.

"You're beginning to act like Nii-San."

"Am not!" Hinata giggled as Ino started off listing things that she does that Neji would never do.

-------

"Kiba you clear the ditches." Sasuke said as he got up from the table. His comrade stood up abruptly and slammed his hands on the wooden table with a look of outrage adoring his face. "Uchiha-Danna, it's your turn to do that!" Sasuke stopped and turned his head slightly to look at his comrade. "Oh really?" He asked with a smirk. Kiba glared back as he grumbled about lazy captains. The Uchiha shook his head, and headed toward his room in the Royal Knight's dorms.

Once he got to his room, a picture of King Minato holding him in a head lock along with Naruto, a picture of Queen Kushina dressing Naruto and himself in matching Halloween outfits (he still had no idea why she picked clown customs), and a picture of Sasuke on top of Naruto with an angry expression on his face as he stuffed fistful of grass in his mouth, while the King and Queen laughed their asses off.

He turned all the pictures down as he went to lie on his bed. His eyes slowly closed as he drifted off into the far off past.

-------

_**"Why do you insist on helping me...**____** A boy of the age of 10 asked another who was helping him defend off some bandits. His black hair was stuck to his face as the rain heavily poured on them.**_

_**"Would you rather I let them kill you?" The boy retorted as he sucker punched one of the bandits. His personality shined like the color of his sunshine color hair. He also looked about the age of 10.**_

_**"Hn."**_

_**"Hn? Is that how you thank someone for saving your ass?!" The blonde asked with anger in his voice.**_

_**"No one told you to come over here, and **__**no you did **__**not**__** rescue me**__**. I had everything under control..."**_

_**"Yeah whatever." The boys huffed as he walked away. "Hey what's your name?" He asked while he turned his head slightly.**_

_**"Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke..."**_

_**"What?!" The boy fully turned around, and ran back leaving a dusty trail behind him. "You're an Uchiha?! No way!" The boy named Sasuke looked at the kid with plain disgust. "Man I thought they all were...Ya know..." Small slits were made with the eyelids of Sasuke who glared death at the energetic boy in front of him.**_

_**"As you can see they're not..."**_

_**"Whoa...So are there any others? Can I meet them?"**_

_**"The rest is dead except..." Sasuke trailed off as his body tensed. "Except for my elder brother..."**_

_**"Can I meet him?"**_

_**"He's in the castle dungeons..."**_

_**"Oh...So he's the one they brought in...**__**An executed**___

_**"Hn." Sasuke was tired of this kid's pure ignorance. He started down the dirt covered road as he flung his sack on his back.**_

_**"Oh. Sorry. I didn't give you my name!" The boy yelled. "I'm Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto. So many things rushed through his head, but one thing for sure was: This kingdom has an idiot for a Prince.**_

_**"I hope to see you again!" Naruto yelled again.**_

_**"Don't count on it." Sasuke whispered as he left the Land of Fire's kingdom.**_

_**-------**_

_**"Sir! We've finally caught the bandit that has pillaging for over two months!"**_

_**"Bring him in." King Minato said with a wave of his hand. Queen Kushina sat in the thrown second highest chair, and Prince Naruto sat in the other one that was slightly smaller than his mom's. The doors re-open to show the guard pushing a little boy in. The boy stumbled forward for awhile until he regained his balance. His head remained bowed as the shackles he wore **__**clanged with step he made. The King corked a brow while in deep thought until he said, "You had so much trouble in capturing a mere boy?" He found that to be amusing to no end.**_

_**The Head Knight of Royal Knights quickly said, "W-We had so much trouble, because he's an Uchiha!" The name Uchiha quickly made the King's stifled laugh disperse. "We were able to capture him, because he let his guard down, while ravaging someone's' house." The Knight glared death at the boy who just seemed unfazed at his glares.**_

_**The King arose off his seat, and walked over to the Uchiha who was on both of his knees, and hunched over the floor. "Boy why were you robbing the people of the Land of Fire?" Minato asked softly as he knelt down, and raised the boy head from the ground so he could look at him. His eyes soften as he gazed upon a boy around the same age as Naruto. He was pale, glazed over eyes, and he was extremely skinny for a 10 year old. The boy remained silent.**_

_**"Answer the King wh--" Minato raised a hand to silence the Knight. The King felt sorry for him. He was only 10, and had to live a life of some common bandit. This was no way for a boy this age to live. "Do you know how much valuables you have garnished over the past months?" The boy's onyx eyes do not show any emotion. The King sighed as he arose from the floor. "There's nothing I can do...as punishment for his crime...I proclaim he will be ex--"**_

_**"Sasuke is that you?!" The energetic blonde yelled from his seat. "Hey it is you!" The Prince stood upon his thrown, and laughed. "Man you look like such an idiot with all those chains on you!" Naruto roared with laughter as he pointed at him. The Queen quickly grabbed Naruto **__**by the ear, and flung him out of his seat. "Now. Now. Naruto that's no way for a Prince to act." She said as she places her elegant fan over her face, and swayed it back and forth, but everyone knew she was laughing.**_

_**"W-Wah?!" Naruto yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at his mother. "That's no way for a Prince to act! What about you?! That's no way a Queen should act! Especially a mother shouldn't fling her son around like he was some kind of Rag-Doll!" The Queen just kept on laughing as she kept the fan hovering over her face.**_

_**"Now. Now. Our dear son! Didn't we tell you not to point or stand on your thrown?!" The King chimed as he placed Naruto in a head-lock, and started giving him the roughest noogie ever. Sasuke looked at the scene going on between the Queen and her son. He remembered how his mother use to grab him by the ears when he was acting up, but his mother didn't fling him around like some mad woman. These people are just complete nuts. He was astonished that the kingdom was still up and running.**_

_**The King noticed the look in Sasuke's. Even though they were covered by his bangs he could see the pain and suffering he was going through. He really felt sorry for the punishment for his crimes he was about to give. "Father! How about he work at the Kingdom...I mean maybe you can have him do community service to pay back for all the valuables!" The King looked at his son with a smile and amazement. This had to be the first time his son had said something was actually useful, and wasn't about ramen. It truly was a miracle. It must of been a sign to actually take his son advice.**_

_**Kushina stopped fluttering the fan over her face as she came and stood by her husband. She quietly whispered into Minato's ear. "Try enrolling him into the Royal Knights. It builds character, and he'll have shelter, food, and clothes." Minato's face brightened up as he embraced his wife in a very tight hug.**_

_**"M-M-Minatooooooooo! T-To tig-ht! To tight!" She heaved between breathes. The King let her go as he still wore his silly grin that was so similar to Naruto's. "T-Thanks." She breathed out as she retreated back to her seat with a wobble. Naruto furrowed his brows. "Hey what about me?! I'm the one who thought of the whole community service!" He proclaimed.**_

_**"Oh yeah. Oh yeah." Minato turned to his son, and merely patted his head. "Good job Whirlpool." The King then turned his attention away from his son who was fuming by the nickname his father cursed him with. "Okay Uchiha-Wakamono...I've decided to enroll you in the Royal Knights Academy."**_

-------

_"I've decided to enroll you in the Royal Knights Academy."_

Those words kept on playing in the Uchiha's mind. If it wasn't for Naruto he would of been dead. Now he has his chance to re-pay him, and he can't do a thing. It was driving the Uchiha mad. _'I'm so fucking useless!'_ He snarled to himself as he threw the picture of Naruto and himself at the wall with a loud thud. _'Maybe I should just let Siyuki-Hime restore his heart...At least she'll be useful...Unlike me...'_ It was settled. He was going to give Siyuki permission to continue her goal without his interference even though he craved to be the one to save Naruto.

_'How do I get her to come out of hiding...'_ He asked himself as he tugged at his hair. Sasuke shook his head as he decided on doing what he did last time to just wait by the courtyard to see if something came about.

-------

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. _'Do I really look a sickly color?'_ She asked herself. Her eyes fell upon her necklace which dangled from her neck. _'Is this your doing?'_ She asked it as if it would reply. Hinata placed her head upon the mirror and sighed deeply. The cool surface of the mirror felt so relaxing. "Ah."

Ino walked in with a funny expression. "Hina-Chan," She said as she leaned against the doorframe. "I think Uchiha-San is waiting for _**you**_." She said with a wink. Hinata blushed furiously "W-Why do y-you say that?" Hinata stammered.

"Oh. He's just leaning against a Sakura tree in the courtyard." Ino gave a sincerer smile as she ruffled Hinata's hair. "I think you should go. You've been cooped up in this room sleeping for the whole day. It'll do you some good."

"B-But I--"

"Listen to your Nee-Chan." Ino said as she tugged at her bottom eyelid, and stuck out her tongue. Hinata sighed as she prepared to transform.

-------

Sasuke felt as if he was standing outside forever. Why couldn't he have the same luck as last time? Just when he was about to call it quits he sensed someone else presence. "Siyuki-Hime?" He asked unsurely. A small _hai_ sound was made. Siyuki shifted her eyes, and sighed.

"Is there something you needed?" She asked. Sasuke made an _hn_ sound which was his code for saying yet at this moment. "Well?" She asked with a corked brow. Truly she wonder where all this courage came from. A scowl formed on Sasuke's face as he suppressed his anger by clenching his fists.

"I'm giving you permission to pursue your goal." He said as his facial expression lightens a little.

"I really didn't need you premission," She stated as she smirked playfully. "But I appreciate your acknowledgement." She said with a smile. Within a flash Sasuke was in front of her. This really didn't faze her. I mean he is the Captain of the Royal Knights after all. Sasuke placed both of his hands on either side of her head.

"Just promise me one thing." He said while his onyx eyes bore into her pure white eyes.

"Hmm?" She asked as she gazed back.

"To restore his heart...for the both of us..."

"The both of us?"

"Do you think you're the only one who wants to save Naruto?" Sasuke whispered in her ear. Siyuki blushed as she felt Sasuke's breath tickle her ear. He pulled away, and unconciously hovered his lips in front of her. She was frozen and she didn't know what to do. So many things were running through her mind. _'W-Wah?! What's goi--'_ She was cut her thoughts when she felt Sasuke's lips against hers. Siyuki didn't know why, but she actually responded to it. Slowly she wrapped her fragile arms around his neck, and brought him closer. The Knight pressed his body against hers as he deepens the kiss he shared with the girl he use to call the _enemy_. A groan escaped Sasuke's lips as he ran a hand thought Siyuki's hair. _'Oh my god! What am I doing what about the Prince?! I'm horrible!'_

Siyuki swiftly broke the kiss as she leapt to the far off left. "I'm sorry, but my heart..." She began as she turned her head away from the Uchiha. "My heart belongs to another...It belongs to the P--It just belongs to someone else..." Sasuke knew what she was about to say, and he could of sworn he felt something inside him ache. "I'm sorry."

"Hn. Don't worry about it. Consider it a contract to seal the deal of your promise." The Knight said as he headed back to the Knight's Headquarters.

Siyuki went the opposite direction heading towards the opposite direction. She leapt from tree branch to tree branch until she finally landed on the one the one just outside her room. She tossed a pebble at the window signifying Ino that she returned. Ino quickly open the window and ushered her in. "C'mon." Siyuki leapt in gracefully. Ino forcibly shoved some clothes at her. She giggled she thought it was funny at how embarrassed she gets when she transforms into herself again. "So what happen?" She asked eagerly. "Did he threaten?" She then cracked her knuckles. "Cuz' if he did I'm g--"

"He k-kissed me." Hinata said as she traced her fingers over her lips. She was still in disbelief at what happen. Seriously the Uchiha...The **last** Uchiha kissed her. The boy which every girl drooled over, and proclaimed their undying love to. He was supposed to have a heart of ice! He wasn't suppose to be a good kisser...Hinata shook her head. She had no idea where that came from.

"He k-kissed you?..." Ino asked as stunned as herself. "So how was he?" She asked with a curious expression. Hinata looked shocked at what her friend just asked. "I mean was it full on hard kiss that was just filled with lust, a soft kiss that left you wanting more kiss, or a simply plain one lacking in more ways than one." Hinata knew there was no way she can weasel out of this one. So with a sigh she answered.

"It was the second one..." Hinata murmured.

"What?"

"It was the second one." She said a little louder so her friend could hear.

"Wow...I thought cold-hearted people didn't know how to kiss." Hinata was agreeing with her on the inside. "So how did you react to all of this? At that question Hinata started to tear up.

"I-I cheated on the Prince." Hinata sniffled as she wiped at her eyes.

"Iie. No you didn't. In order to do that you'll actually have to be in a re--"

"I know, but during that kiss...I responded...I-I just don't know why, but my heart felt as if I was cheating on the Prince." She said with down casted eyes. "What if I actually get through this, and the Prince finds out what happen? So he would disregard my feelings."

"It's okay Nee-Chan is here. There's no need to be sad he doesn't even know who Siyuki-Hime really is, and besides if they find out your secret the Knight wouldn't be that stupid."

"Hmm?"

"Nii-San, Inu-San, and Shika-Kun will defiantly be pissed. They're very protective of you. Heh. From what Shika-Kun told me a lot of the Knights think of you as a little sister ever since you baked those brownies, cupcakes, and other delicious food for them from time to time. So they'll defiantly be pissed if they ever found out." Ino laughed. "So go to sleep and stop being so dramatic...That's my job." She said as he pointed her thumb at herself with a wink towards Hinata.

"Thanks Nee-Chan."

"That's what Nee-Chans are for." Ino smiled as they started getting ready for bed.

-------

Sasuke walked into the Knight's Dorm as he was thumping his hand against his head. He could find the answer to why he just did that, and why he felt so hurt when she told him about her feelings toward the Prince.

"What the hell is up with him?" Chouji asked his comrade named Shino who merely shrugged.

Sasuke repeated his action until he reached the sanctuary of his bedroom. When he closed the door a stern voice came from behind him. "So was it worth it?" He turned around to come face to face with Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. They all wore an expression different from the other.

Neji had a stern face, Shikamaru had a dull yet angry look, and Kiba wore a pissed look. "I'll ask again was it worth it?"

-------

**AN: Oh my another cliffhanger, but no need to fret. I am doing fast updates after all. I hope you guys liked it, and the way Naruto and his parents acted is the way I think they would actually act. Quite creepy isn't it? I had so much fun writing this fanfic. You just don't know. So please read and review! (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves of this story. So why don't you?**

**Hime - Princess**

**Wakamono - Young man**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: If you made it this far into the story so far you should already know by now...That I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: I am so so so soooo~ sorry about the long update. Things has just been really hectic. Especially last week. My grandma almost died, and I was just so out of it, but she's doing better. She's still at the hospital, and getting better. ^^; She had me worried for a minute. Anyway. Here goes the next installment, and sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter Six**

-------

"Was it worth it?" Neji asked again.

Sasuke stared at his most loyal knights, and saw the hurt and anger that dawned their faces. He rubbed his temples as he tried to figure out what Neji was talking about. "What do you mean?" He asked while he leaned against his bedroom door.

"We saw you," Neji trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence

"We saw you, and Siyuki-Hime." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Sasuke-Danna, we've worked our asses off for you. We slaved over stratagy plans, worked _**tripple**_ shifts. Ignored our friends and family. All to assist you in capturing Siyuki-Hime, and what do we find? You making out with her!" Kiba growled at his supior.

"You threw all our hard work out the door." Neji said coldly.

"You fools have no trusts in me do you..." Sasuke said. That statement garnered his comrades attention. "Have you ever known me to be someone who would so willingly toss hard work aside?" They remained silent. "Have I ever abandoned you?" Once again. "I'm only using her to our advantage."

"What?" Kiba said bewielderly.

"I want her to think that I am a comrade. Get close to her. Make her believe that I want her get close to the Prince. Then at then capture her."

"Wow...That's pretty devious..." Neji said with wide eyes.

"Even for you Sasuke-Danna." Kiba added.

'_Why do I get the feeling that this is going to ended up being more troublesome than usualy..._' Shikamaru gave a mental sigh.

-------

Hinata sat on her bed, and traced her finger tips on her lips. '_He kissed me...Sasuke...He kissed me...H-He stole my first kiss..._' She was brought out of her thoughts when Ino tapped her nose delicately. Hinata blinked a few times and rose her gaze to look at her friend. "Umu, is something wrong?" She asked softly.

"Hina-Imouto..." Ino said with a few tears in her eyes.

"Nee-Chan what's wrong?" Hinata asked with worryness present on her face.

Ino crawled into her bed, and hugged Hinata torso, and began to cry. Her tears soaked through Hinata's silk night gown. "I-Imouto-Chan must promise me she won't use that p-p-pendent again!" Her words were choked between her sobs. "You look more sickly each time you use it!" It was true with each use the young Hyuuga Heiress lost her beautiful glow. Her healthy moonlit skin began to fade, and her once sparkling crystal eyes began to take on a dullish gray color. "I-I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I'll do if I ever lost you. I feel like we're really sisters. Like twin sisters, and like any other twin if the other dies I'd die a little too."

"Ino," Hinata chuckled. "You're being over dramatic again. Like I've already said I feel fine." She rubbed her friend's long blonde hair as she began to sing a song to her. They both fell to sleep in her bed side by side holding each others hands with content smiles.

-------

When morning arose Ino and Hinata got ready for their morning classes which consisted of, Gym which they both hated, because of their over enthusiastic gym teacher Maito Gai. Then after gym there was First Aid class with Shizune. Then English 101 with Yuhi Kurenai, and their last class was Study Hall with Hatake Kakashi. While crossing the courtyard to get to Gym they came across Kiba. He yelled something furry in his arms. "Kiba-Kun, what's that in your arms?" Hinata asked.

"Oh," Kiba said as he turned around. "Hi Ino-Chan and Hina-Chan." When he said Hinata's name he blushed furiously. "T-This is a dog I fou--Well not found, but saved. Some punks were terrorizing him, and I made them pay." Kiba frowned a little. "This poor pup was badly injured."

"How sad. Who would do such a thing..." Ino said as she wanted to pet the puppy, but was to afraid that she might touch a sore spot.

"So you're keeping him?" Hinata asked. Kiba answered with a nod. "Did you already name him?"

"Well I was thinking about calling him, Akamaru, but I don't know...Does that name suit him?" He asked.

"It's a rather cu--"

"Well Akamaru it is!" He chimed cheerfully.

Ino placed a hand on her face as she thought to herself. '_He is so crushing on Hina-Chan..._' The blonde-haired girl decided to switch the conversation to something else. "So other than this, what's new?"

"Sasuke, well...He doesn't want any other people to know, but he's working with..." He leaned forward, and whispered to the girls. _"Siyuki-Hime."_ Hinata and Ino faked gasped at the news. "I know I was shocked when I found out too." He said.

"Wow, that was so un-expected." Ino said breathlessly.

"Don't tell Shikamaru, Neji, and especially Sasuke...I'll get murdered if they found out I told you guys."

Hinata chuckled as she placed a hand to her mouth. "Alright Kiba-Kun. You have my word."

Ino sighed. "Fine you have my word too."

"Thank you so much!" Kiba looked at his watch, and cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry, but I gotta get going. See you guys later.

"Bye Kiba-Kun!" Hinata waved at his retreating back side. "See you la--" She stopped mid-sentence and her gaze turned towards the sky. A strange feeling watched over her. There was something that made her hair stand on end. '_Why am I feeling dread._'

"Imouto-Chan, are you alright?" Ino asked with a worried expression.

"Hai, I'm fine."

"I mean if you're not feeling well we could call off."

"Iie, I'm quite fine..." Hinata said as she kept her attention towards the sky.

-------

"Yue, hurry and get Moegi and yourself into the next room!"

"What about you, Kei?!"

"I'll guard them off!"

Yue grabbed their daughter's hand and rushed with her to the bedroom. She heard a loud thud hit the ground. "Kei...Kei..." Her voice tremored each time she called her husband's name.

"Your husband is no more, hn." Said a voice from the other side of the door. "Hand over Moegi-Chan, and we'll be on our way, hn."

"You're not taking Moegi from me!" Yue yelled.

"Ah. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He didn't feel like wasting his energy. So rather than using his specialty attacks he tried to pry the door open.

"Moegi run!" A woman's voice yelled as she pressed her body to the door that thumped loudly. "Get away, now!"

"B-But mommy...I can't leave you!" Moegi's eyes were filled with tears as her mother fought so hard to save her.

"Moegi, my darling baby." She turned her head slightly, and smiled with the little bit of strength she could master. "Don't let me die in vain. Please get as far away as you can."

"Mama, I'll come back for you..." The girl in question clutched her eyes shut. " So don't die!" She yelled as she escaped through the bedroom window.

'_Moegi run, and never look back..._' Yue had a single tear run down her face as she kept her weight against the door. Within minutes the man on the other side ceased trying to pry open the door. She kept her body still pressed towards the door not trusting the man on the other side. She cautuously pressed her ear to the door.

**BOOM!**

Yue was tossed to the other side of the room by the force of the explosion. Her whole house were now aflames as a tall figure loomed over her. "Where is Moegi, hn?" He asked. Tears slid down her face as the blonde-haired man advanced. He kneeled down, and grazed her face. He chuckled at the fear she emitted from her body. A long slender tongue ran along Yue's face which made her shiver.

"I'll rather die than tell you." Yue sneered.

"That could be arranged, hn." His hand moved from her cheek to her mouth, and a clay like substance was forced into her mouth. Deidara grinned evily as he made her swallow it. He moved away, and left the burning house. His back was to the house as he said his signature quote, "Art is a bang." With that last statement the house blew up.

-------

Moegi was panting as she rested her back against a tree. Her eyes were going in and out of focous as she tried to recooperate. A jolt ran up her spine as she whipped her head towards the direction of her house. Black smoke was arising from the area where her house should be. "M-M-Mom?" Her tears started to swell up as she took a small step forward. _"Don't let me die in vain."_ Those words played in her head as she retracked her foot.

She wiped her tears away as she looked over her surroundings. "Where am I-I suppose to go now?" She mumured to herself. Moegi quickly hid behind a tree as she heard footsteps. The orange-haired girl peeked from behind the tree to get a look at the person. Dark pink hair acompanied by a black hat met her eyes. "Tayuya!" She cried as she ran to her, and hugged her torso. "Tayuya it's really you!"

"Moegi-San," The older girl smiled down at her. "We meet again."

"I-I need your help Tayuya!"

"My help?"

"Hai. Hai. I need your help!"

"Why would I help you?"

"H-Huh?" Moegi muttered as she backed away from Tayuya. "A-Are you with th-th-that blonde-haired woman?"

"Blonde-Haired woman?" It took Tayuya a moment to realize who she was referring to. "I'm assuming you're talking about the Akatsuki Knight Deidara-Kun." She laughed at the way Moegi tensed.

"T-The Aka-Akatsuki K-Knights?!" Moegi was sweating. "Y-You're helping them?!"

"Looks like Deidara-Kun didn't get the target, but he did get the target's family." Tayuya said with a malicous grin. Moegi felt as if a knife had just been implanted in her fragile heart. "Don't worry you'll be with them soon enough." Tayuya placed her enchanted flute to her lips, and started to play a soft melody. Pink circular rings erupted from the flute. Moegi's eyelids were slowly closing as a lone tear slid down her face.

-------

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Hinata woke up in class screaming. Everyone around her jerked their heads in her direction.

"Hyuuga-San you wouldn't of had a nightmare if you didn't fall asleep in my class." Hatake Kakashi said as he read his questionable book.

"Hai, sorry Scarecrow-Sa--Hatake-Sama!" A few snickers erupted around the room.

"Please come up to my desk to get your detention slip." He said as he continued to read. Hinata sighed mentally as she dreadfully recieved her very first detention. She just knew Neji was going to be thrilled about that. Hinata eyes looked at the yellow piece of paper, that said she had to report to detention tomorrow. When the young Heiress returned to her seat she looked to her left to see Ino trying not to laugh.

Hinata smirked as she stubbed Ino's foot with the back of her foot. Ino screamed an obscene word, and got a detention herself. When she returned to her seat she glared at Hinata. _"I think Neji-Nii is rubbing off on you..."_ She whispered to her best friend. Hinata's response was only a cheerful smile.

'_Was that really a dream?...It felt so real...Like I was watching it all from beginning to end..._'

**RIIING!**

The bell sounded signaling their class change.

Ino sighed as she picked her things up. "Hina-Chan that was just plain evil."

"I wanted to be with my Nee-Chan, is that so bad?" Hinata asked playfully.

"Awe, I can never stay mad at you!~" Ino said as she snuggled Hinata until she pleaded for her to stop.

"Umu, so how does detention goes?" Hinata asked.

"You've never had detention?" Ino asked in disbelief. Hinata shook her head. "Wow, then it is good that I'm with you." A sly smile played on Ino's lips. "Ah. I just remembered who runs the detention sector." Hinata stopped as Ino kept on walking.

"Please don't tell me that U--"

"Uchiha Sasuke the Captain of the Royal Knights runs the detention sector."

"Someone up there hates me." Hinata said as she ran to catch up to Ino.

-------

"You did a great job with the little, brat." Ten-Ten complimented Tayuya

"Why thank you." The pink-haired girl replied.

Tayuya and Ten-Ten was standing on top of the castle's roof while the wind blew. Ten-Ten with drew a large rope from a scroll she had along with a grappling hook. She placed it at the edged of the roof, and the two girls made their way down the side of the castle's wall. When they came to the balcony they were aiming for they leapt off the rope, and it disappeared. The two girls landed in unison outside Princess Sakura's bedroom chambers.

Sakura was asleep in her bed. Her snores were light, but almost un-noticable. Ten-Ten smiled down at her. _"How cute she sleeps while holding stuff animals...Not..."_ The girl gagged.

_"This whole room disgust me to no end."_ Tayuya said with a look of disgust at the frilly white things laying about the room.

_"What is she like 5?"_ Both girls said at the same time.

_"Did you bring it?"_ Tayuya asked ignoring the act of unison they just shared.

_"Of course. Like I want Konan to be mad at me."_ The brown-haired girl replied. Without another word Ten-Ten pulled out a needle. In it was a neon black substance in it. _"Tayuya p--"_ Before she could finish Tayuya played her enchanted flute. They didn't want any interuptions while they were fulfilling their task. Slowly, but carefully Ten-Ten injected the needle's contents into Sakura's neck.

_"Soon Pein-Sama will be back to full power..."_ They said in unison.

-------

Sasuke had Siyuki cowering below him as he placed kiss after kiss upon her neck. The strong will she had before was gone, and she was left vulnerable to the hungry wolf in front of her. "Siyuki," He said as he placed his lips over hers. "Open." He commanded. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue passage into her mouth. Their tongues caressed one anothers as the kiss started to heat up, and soon became raw passion. Siyuki broke the kiss, and sat up some.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Uchiha-San, please allow me to show you who I truly am." Siyuki said as she muttered the word she needed. Slowly her legs transformed, then her mid-torso, and when the face was about to be revealed--

-------

"Sasuke-Danna!" Kiba came bursting into the room in sweat.

"Why are you bursting into my room at this time o--"

"Princess Sakura has gone missing!"

-------

**AN: I hope you guys like it. I tried to make it long, but I'm not sure if it's as long as the other ones. So I really hope you like it. I know I did a really slow update, and I'm sorry. Anyway. Please read and review.**** (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves of this story. So why don't you?**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Yup...I still don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: I am truly sorry for the confusion, but Moegi was mentioned in the begining of Chapter 5, and the thing about Konan...(laughs evily as she rubs her hands together) I've already said she needs their essences, but I'm not revealing why yet. (sticks her tongue out) Nyaa!~ A lot of things will be answered in the upcoming chapters. So stay tuned!**

**Chapter Seven**

-------

**Flash**

An image of a steel chair.

**Flash**

A body being dragged to the chair while the young girl screamed.

**Flash**

The pink-haired girl getting thrown into the chair.

**Flash**

Wires started connecting to the girl.

**Flash**

A big screen rolled down.

**Flash**

The girl's eyes were forcibly pried open.

-------

Hinata sat up straight in bed clutching her chest.

'_It--It was just a dream...again..._'

For the past couple of nights she had the same recurring dream. A long pink hair being dragged against her will to a gigantic machine. Hinata felt as if she was right there watching the whole event. Unlike the dream with the little girl Hinata wasn't able to catch a glimpse of her face. She dared not tell Ino, for her friend would go into panic, and blurt everything and she means _**everything**_ to Neji. Hinata eyes shifted towards Ino to make sure she didn't wake her up. To her pleasure her friend was still fast asleep. Most likely dreaming of Shikamaru again.

The Heiress snuggled under her covers and tried to finish sleep, but the moment she closed her eyes the alarm went off. With a groan of displeasure Hinata rolled off her bed, and rested her feet on the cold wooden floors.

"Hina-Chan you are most definatly not a morning person." Ino said from her bed. She couldn't help but to laugh at how Hinata looked with her upper body sprawled out on the bed, and the rest of her body hanging limpy off the edge. "Well it's time to get up, and get going.

**"Attention students classes have been dismissed until further notice. I repeat classes have been dismissed until further notice. That is all thank you."**

"Wow I wonder what's going on, they've cancled school yesterday and the day before that, but..." Ino said as she just sat on her bed pondering. "at least we don't have to serve that detention." Ino grinned, because it was no way in hell she wanted to be casted into the detention dungeon, and be lectured by Uchiha Sasuke on the right of way.

**KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!**

Hinata and Ino botch lurched at the sudden attack on their door. "Hinata and Ino open up right now! Hurry!" Both girls looked at each other. "We know you're awake so hurry up!"

"Hinata is that Neji and Shikamaru?..."

"Umu, yeah..."

Both the girls ran to the door, and opened it. Neji and Shikamaru fast walked towards the closet, and flung each girl's suitcase onto the bed, and started stuffing loads and loads of personal items clothes, and they didn't even cringe as they stuffed their _womanly_ items into the bags. "H-Hey!" Ino yelled as she tore her bag from Shikamaru's grasp. "What the hell it going on!" All her items spilled out the bag, and onto the floor.

"Ino now is not the time." Shikamaru scolded at her. "We need to get you two out of here fast."

"But why?" Hinata asked meekly.

Neji tensed for a moment. "It's not important...All that matters is that we get you safely out of here." Neji said as he continued to unruly pack Hinata possesions.

"What do you mean it's not imp--"

"Ino-Nee-Chan, please..." Neji said as he didn't bother to turn around. Ino covered her mouth as she made an _uuh_ sound. He called her Ino-Nee-Chan. She never though he would call her that, and he vowed he never would, but at that moment in time he actually called her that. Now more than ever she was afraid.

"Shikamaru," Ino said as she rested her hand on top of his. "Are you guys coming with us."

"I'm afraid not." He said as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "Our main duty is to the Kingdom and our Prince."

"B-But..."

"Ino, I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to protect what is most precious to me." His face inched towards hers, and his lips grazed over hers. "I want to protect you no matter if it means death. Shikamaru's lips slowly caressed hers as he placed his free hand on the back of her head. He slowly broke the kiss very relucantly. "Just promise if anything does happen to me..." His expression looked like he was in pain about what he was about to say. "If anything happens to me. I want you to move on. Don't let the memory of your past hold you back.

"I'm not promising, because nothing's going to happen to you." Ino said as she rested her head on his chest.

Neji sighed and turned to Hinata. "Well if anything does happen to me..." He chuckled awkwardly. "Umu, I need you to tell Hiashi-Sama something..." He said rather relunctantly.

'_Oh my Kami the way he said Umu was just so cute!_' Ino and Hinata gushed mentally.

'_Did he just say Umu?_' Shikamaru questioned himself.

"Yes Nii-San, what do you wish me to tell Otou-Sama?"

"Please inform him that," With a deep breath he continued. "That I was the one that switched his prive whip cream to his shaving cream, and switched his shaving cream with the whip cream. That I was the one that made all the fake pizza deliveries to his office under the name I P. Freely, and I was the one that broke the upstairs bathroom window, and--" Neji went on and on and on by the time he had finished ten whole minutes had passed by.

"Umu," Hinata uttered as she sweatdropped. "I'll try and remember all of it Nii-Sama."

"Thank you Hinata-Sama. It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." He sighed out of satisfaction.

"Umu, sure."

-------

Hinata sat out a water fountain that was set in the middle of the school courtyard. She had to escape the chaoticness of her own room. Neji and Shikamaru was a force that couldn't be reckoned with. She cringed as she thought about how many outfits that were probably in ruin due to the duo. With a heavy sigh she barried her face in her delicate hands.

"Che." Hinata uncovered her face, and looked upwards. Only to see the Captain of the Royal Knights. "Why so mopey. Did you lose your make-up kit?" Sasuke mocked.

"You know what I'm getting very tired of you, and your superioty complex."

"I don't have a complex." Sasuke growled. "It's just that my pet peeve is right in front of me."

"Oh please." Hinata stood up so fast the birds that were bathing in the fountain all flew out as quickly as possible. "I have done nor said nothing to you that would turn me into _your pet peeve_."

Sasuke glared death at Hinata. Never in his life has a woman of any calibur defied him so many times. First there was Siyuki and now it was Hyuuga Hinata. His fist tighten until they were starting to turn purple. "Listen Hyuuga don't start something that you can't finish."

A smuggish like grin crept onto her face. It was identical to Neji's smug grin. "Don't worry I'll start what I finish, Uchiha."

'_W-Wah?! What am I doing?!_'

"Why you lit--" Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist, and jerked her forward. He scolded down at her as he saw her tremor. Her school uniform short sleeve risen a little showing a red scrape on her arm. "--tle..." Hinata quickly jerked her wrist away from the Knight, and backed away slowly. "How did you get that mark?"

"Maito-Sensei brought in weights for the arms, wrist, and so on. The weight put a strain on my arm, and kinda rubbed up against my skin constantly, and so it left a mark." Hinata didn't know how she came up with such a lie, but she's glad she did.

"Right..." Sasuke said not believing her.

"Hina-Chan! Hina-Chan!" Ino yelled as she came running to her friend. "I have to tell you something!" She stopped in her tracks when she saw Sasuke standing right in front of Hinata. "Hina-Chan is he messing with you again?!"

"N-No."

"Che. Whatever Princess." Sasuke scuffed as he walked off.

"What was that about?" Ino asked.

"I'll tell you later." Hinata sighed. "So what did you have to tell me?"

"I know the reason why the whole school is being evacuated." Ino whispered.

"Hm?" Hinata hummed as Ino leaned into her ear.

_"Princess Sakura was abducted some nights ago."_

Hinata gasped as she covered her mouth. _"Really?!"_ Her friend only nodded. _"How did you find out?"_ Her friend only grinned in return.

_"Well I--"_ Ino was cut off with an ear piercing scream coming from the boy's dorms. Hinata quickly got up, but was halted by Ino grabbing her wrist. "Don't. Don't do it Hinata." Hinata removed her wrists from Ino's grasp.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Hinata said with a smile.

-------

"Lee," TenTen said as she held a kunai to the boy's neck. "You should of never broken my heart." She mused at the unconceince boy of Rock Lee. She flung him over her shoulder, and was ready to get out of the Land of Fire. She left this kingdom for a reason, and had no plans on ever returning, but of course this was an exception.

"Hold it right there." The tip of a sword was pressed right to the back of TenTen's neck.

"Ah..." TenTen mused. "I was hoping for someone else, but I guess you'll have to do."

TenTen dropped Lee's body, and turned around to meet the cold dark eyes of Sasuke. "Are you the one that kidnapped Princess Sakura?" He asked calmly.

"Hmm. Maybe. Maybe not." Without a blink of an eye one of TenTen's buns slid off her head. "Y-You just cut my hair!"

"Do you want me to aim a little lower?" Sasuke asked with no emotion on his face or in his voice.

"Tayuya!" TenTen said as she stuffed plugs into her ears.

"Gotcha loud and clear!" Tayuya said from on top of the boy's roof. Flute like music wafted down into the room. Sasuke started to feel drowsy, and yawned un-controlably. With Sasuke in such a vulnerable position TenTen took the liberty of shooting a poisonous dart into his neck. She smirked as she watched Sasuke stumble from place to place. He was knocking things over trying to grab something that he could get a grip off. His eyes went blurry before he passed out. On his way to the ground his head hit the corner of Lee's desk.

"Okay Tayuya lets go!" TenTen yelled. Only when Tayuya appeared next to here did she take her ear plugs out. "Lets get him to Konan-Sama."

"Hai." The two girls made their escape right before Siyuki made her entrance into the room.

"Sasuke!" Siyuki ran over to Sasuke, and cupped him in her arms. She lightly touched his forward and felt that he was burning up. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't take him to the infirmary. Majority of the people had already left the school so not many staff were around. She put Sasuke on her back. A blue like mist emited from the gem on her chest. Siyuki followed the mist to a secret passage which lead to the dungeons. Siyuki made sure to go to the very last stall.

"Uchiha-San wake up." The only response she got a was a groan. That's when she noticed the dart. She gently plucked it from his neck, and tossed it aside. The area around the puncture wound was a deep purple. "Poison...They've poisoned him..." Siyuki really started to panic. "What do I do?" Unconcously Siyuki leaned forward, and placed her lips against Sasuke's. The poison started to seep out of the wound, and the wound it's self began to heal.

Lips started to move against her deepening the kiss. Siyuki tried to break the kiss, but Sasuke placed his hand on the back of her head. His slender fingers curled into her long hair, and slightly pulled it. Siyuki made an _ah_ sound when Sasuke started to pull her hair. His tongue traced her mouth begging her to open. She open without a thought to it, and his tongue slowly slithered its way into her moist mouth. He massaged his tongue against hers with such intensity. When he had tasted her mouth he then trailed his kisses down to her neck.

"U-U-Uchiha-San wee--we musten...W-We need to be loo--" Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. Sasuke's hands wandered all over the place, but when his hand grabbed for the gem she lurched back, and clutched the gem protectively. "I-I should get going. I mean--You know...Umu...I...uh...I see you're doing fine so, bye!" Siyuki said as she ran from the scene.

-------

Pein started screaming in pain as he clutched his head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He thrashed about in his bed as he clutched the sheets. Sweat drenched him from head to toe, and soaked the covers.

"Pein, hang on!" Konan was placing a gagged girl about the age of Hanabi on the bed. The girl's eyes were open wide as she tried to break lose from her bonds. She did a few hand signs, and drew symbols on the girl's head. The girl's body began to glow misty blue as all the blue mist began to leave the girl's body, and enter the man's next to her. The girl's eyes slowly started to close as her whole body went limp. Pein went into a calm state as the last of the mist entered. "See I made it all better darling." Konan said as she ran her fingers through Pein's hair.

"Konan," He breathed out uneasily. "I'm sorry that I always seem to make things difficult for you."

"Stop being so down." Konan smiled slightly. "Soon you shall return to power." She helped him out of bed, and sat him in a chair as she changed the beddings. "Soon this will all be but a far off memory. I've been finding the pures while you've been resting. They'll have more life essences that it'll last you a life time!" Konan then helped change him out of the clothes, and back to the spot in their bed. She snuggled next to him as she breathed in his scent. "You can't leave me Pein."

-------

Everyone was supose to leave tomorrow. Hinata felt so down. Ino was going back home, and she was going back home. Of course they could always call each other, but it wasn't the same as talking to her face to face. It was 11PM and she decided to take one last relaxing quiet time by the school's fountain. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sasuke sitting on it's edge. Hinata was just about to head back to her room, but remembered she saw a rubber band on the door knob. '_Who knows how long they're going to be..._'

"Isn't it late for a girl to be out so late?" Sasuke drawled out. Hinata sighed and decided not to comment on how that sounded sexist.

"Isn't it late for you to be out so late?"

"I'm a Knight. I'm supose to."

"Touche."

"Are you just going to stand there and look stupid or come sit down."

'_I can't go back to the room yet...Yeah that's the only reason why I'm going over here. It's not because I have a slight crush on h--No I mean..._' Hinata walked over and sat a few inches away from Sasuke. As soon as she sat down the smell of sake hit her nostrils. "Uchiha-San are you drunk?"

"Please give me _your_ definition on the word drunk."

"Tipsy."

"And ri~ght you are~" Sasuke chuckled.

"Wow...So what's gotten into you?"

"Girl problems." He drawled out.

"Ah, is that so?" Hinata slight clutched her school uniform's skirt.

"Yeah." Sasuke took another swig of his sake bottle, and sloppily wiped his mouth. "She is the most prettiest girl I've ever seen, and she's an amazing kisser.

"Ah." Hinata blushed from head to toe.

"Alas she is in love with my bestfriend."

"I-Is that so?"

"Hai, and I don't know why, but I'm in love with her, but I shouldn't."

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Because she'll be the right gril for Naruto...He needs someone like her that would do anything for him, but I love her..."

"You're willing to give up the girl you love for Na--Prince Naruto?"

"Hai." Sasuke said as he slunk to the ground. "Hai...I'll give him everything if it would make the dobe happy." Sasuke chuckled as he snuggled his cheek against Hinata's smooth leg. "Your skin is so smooth." Hinata froze as she made an _eep_ sound. Sasuke then feebly stood up, and turned towards Hinata. He bent down, and caged her in by placing a hand on each side of her. He clutched the stoney fountain, and leaned forward with squinted eyes. "You know you reeeesemble her...alot...but if you a longer hair, and was wearing her outfit you could pass off for her..." He chuckled. "It's even weird that you have the same mark as Siyuki-Hime too. One night my s-s-sword cut her by accident the same place your mark is...You and Siyuki has a lot of simularities..." He drawled out as he kept leaning forward.

"A-A-Ah~" Hinata gulped. "I-Is that s-s-so?"

"Hai." He chuckled again. "But I know how to find it out..." His lips was edging closer. "Kiss me." The smell of sake erputed from his mouth with each word he said.

"W-Why do you want to kiss me."

"Silly haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Sasuke said as he pressed his head against hers. "If you're a great kisser that means you're Siyuki-Hime~" Sasuke then chuckled again for the umptenth time. "It would mean you're my love!~" He yelled in a singing way.

"B-But--"

"No more buts," He whispered. "Just kiss me, Hinata."

'_He said my name..._' Sasuke was inching closer and closer, and before their lips met he lost his balance, and they went into the cold water of the fountain. Hinata spurted as she splashed around like a duck. "Sasuke look what you've done!" She screeched. She gazed at the boy only to see him still under the cold water. She marched over to him, and dragged him out of the water. "You are truly something else Uchiha." She grumbled to herself.

She dragged him all the way to the Knights Headquarters, and rung the doorbell. Just her luck Neji opened the door. "Hinata-Sama what in the world happen?!" He paniced as he checked his cousin. His eyes then found its way to the person his cousin was dragging along. "Was it him?!" Hinata sighed as she brought him inside.

"No. I fell into the fountain, and he saved me, but he hit his head."

"Hinata-Sama you must be more careful~" Sasuke drawled off in his sleep.

'_H-He was asleep?!I_'

"Hinata-Sama you should get to your dorm. I'll have Kiba escort you." Neji sighed at his captain. "I'll take care of him."

"Alright. Night Neji-Nii."

"Night Hinata-Sama." Before Hinata left with Kiba. Neji pulled his subordinate aside. "If you even touch Hinata I _**will**_ rip all your organs out, and sell them on the black market."

"A-Al-Allright Neji-Danna." He gulped as he left with Hinata.

On her way out Hinata glanced at her cousin helping Sasuke up the stairs. '_You might put on a bad boy act in front of every, but you're a really sweet person underneath it all. Like a diamond in the rough...Yeah...You're like that Uchi--Sasuke..._'

-------

**AN: Wow. I hope you guys love this chapter. So please read and review, and I did a fast update. Well ciao everyone!**

**P.S. Yes. I am aware that I have very and when I say very I mean it. That I have very horrid grammar and punctuations. So please if you're a beta-er, please proof read and stuff for me.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto Characters.**

**AN: Hi guys. I am so sorry about the very very very late update. Between work, school, and constantly getting sick it has been kinda hard for me to sit and write, and I feel bad about it…I hate leaving you guys hangin'. So lets get on with the story because you guys have waited long enough. XD**

**Chapter Eight**

-------

"Imouto-Chan!" Ino clutched a piece of parchment to herself.

"Hai, Nee-San?" Hinata said as she tried to reorganize Ino and herself messy suit-cases.

"Tonight they're having a farewell dance!" She cried with tears seeping down her face. "Can we go?!" She pleaded. "Can we? Can we?!"

"Umu…" The raven-haired beauty said with a hint of confusion. "Sure?…"

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hinata asked with a giggle. "Ino-Chan sometimes you're so silly."

"I must prepare our dresses!"

-------

"I love you!" Karin said softly as her eyes were overflowing with tears. Her slender fingers clutched Kiba's arm with great force. "I love you!"

"Listen lady I don't even know you!" The young knight protested as he yanked his arm away. "You got me confused with someone else!"

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ugh…" Kiba quietly backed away from the deranged girl in front of him.

Karin fell to her knees in tears. "I love you…I love you so much…" A set of red translucent arms wrapped around her torso. _"I love you…I love you so much…"_ Karin lifted her head to the afternoon sky with tears sliding down her face as she sobbed. "Love…Is what I feel for you…"

"Ah!" Hedges grew around the whole area. "What the hell?!" Kiba unsheathed his sword, and slashed away at the steady rising hedges. "Help!" He shouted over and over. The hedges folded over and started curving over. Encasing the pair inside a dome made of hedges. In the pure darkness of the dome, a set of red eyes transfixed on Kiba, as another pair of red translucent arms wrapped around her torso. _"You will love me!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

-------

"That's p-peculiar…" Hayate coughed.

"Hm?" Genma asked while he looked at his friend.

"Has that al-always been there?"

"A hedge dome?…" Genma whispered to himself, as the pair stood and watched the dome other began to stand and ponder how did this come to exist.

-------

"Where the fuck is Inuzuka?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru dragged. "Do I look like his keeper to you Captain Uchiha?" He asked with a corked brow.

"Shikamaru I am not in the mood for no ones back talk." Sasuke growled. "If I find him he's as good as dead!"

"Uchiha-Sama please calm down." Neji said trying to be the voice of reason. "Knowing Inuzuka-Kun he's probably still patrolling, and just forgot about the meeting…Like the baka usually do." Neji sighed at the last part.

"Anyway, we should focus on tonight's mission." Shikamaru sighed. "Securing the Farewell Ball."

"Hai." Sasuke said as he tried to calm down. "I don't care if you dance or whatever just don't lose sight of the mission, alright?"

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru said as he sat up while paying more attention than usual.

Sasuke rubbed the temples of his forehead as he sighed. "I am not oblivious Nara-San." He sighed once again. "Even though I wish that my subordinates would not date the students…I know that some of you are in relationships with some…"

"And?…" Kotetsu asked while his best friend Izumo corked a brow at Sasuke.

"I…I don't want you guys not to get a chance to spend time with the ones you love before they leave." The whole room was silent as all the knights gazed at Sasuke with open mouths. "If you tell anyone what I just said I'll murder you without a second thought!" Sasuke growled.

"Hey I won't tell a soul!" Kotetsu and Izumo said.

"Same…" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

-------

Night fell fast upon, and eager students could be heard making their way towards the ballroom. People murmured about different events that has been going on, but mostly about the hedge dome that had mysteriously grew. The nights patrolled the Ball as they mingled with everyone. Shikamaru sighed as he waited for his girlfriend to arrive. "Troublesome does she always have to be so late?…" The whole room went silent as the ballroom doors opened. You could hear a pair of footsteps echo in the whole ballroom.

"Isn't that Princess Ino…and isn't that Hinata?" A few people whispered.

The crowd parted as they made their way towards Shikamaru. The knight's mouth hung open as he gazed at the pair. "You guys look beautiful! He said breathlessly. "You always look beautiful, but I am--" Ino smirked at Hinata as she gave her an _I-Told-You-This-Would-Make-Guys-Speechless_ expression.

Ino wore a flowing purple dress that trailed behind her. Though she didn't like to wear her crown much she wore her silver crown. Ino smiled at Shikamaru. "I Princess Yamanaka Ino would like to dance with the Noble Knight Nara Shikamaru." She held her arm out towards him. "Do you accept?"

"You didn't even have to ask." Shikamaru grinned he took her hand in his and guided her onto the floor. Ino stopped and turned around with a look of concern. Before she could ask Hinata cut her off with a warm smile.

"I'll be alright." Hinata shooed Shikamaru and Ino away. "Go dance."

"Alright Hina-Chan."

Hinata stood against the wall as she watched the people dance. Once and awhile a guy would ask her to dance, but she would refuse. She was happy just watching Shikamaru and Ino dance. They looked like such a happy couple. One day she wish would find someone like Ino did. The raven-haired beauty closed her eyes as she listened to the music. She doesn't know why but she held her arm out, and in an instance her hand was taken.

Hinata was twirled onto the dance floor. Her pure white dress fluttered as she twirled around. Her dress glistened in the light as she moved around the floor. She slowly open her eyes only to meet the sight of onyx ones. He had her under his power, and she couldn't look away.

"Sasuke?" She uttered.

"Hn." He replied as he waltzed around the room with her.

Hinata wish could feel like they were the only ones there, but she kept on hearing the words, "That son of a bitch! I'll murder him! You hear me Captain Uchiha! Get your slimy fingers off my cousin!" She deadpanned at her cousin's reaction. It wasn't that odd that Uchiha Sasuke picked her?…Was it? Sasuke put both his hands on her small waist and hoisted her into the air. Hinata struck an elegant pose which made everyone gaze in aw. In one swift movement he placed her on the ground, and twirled her into his embrace.

"_Love me…You will love me!"_

Hinata uncoiled herself away from Sasuke. '_A fragment!_' She gasped to herself as her eyes went wide. "I-I have to go!" Hinata said as she ran out of the ballroom.

"Hinata-Chan!" Ino yelled as she chased after Hinata.

"_I love you…I will make you love me!"_

Hinata ran until she came to the source of the sound. She stopped right in front of the hedge dome, she panted heavily.

"Hina-Chan, I brought clothes just in case!" Ino said as she came right beside Hinata.

"Nee-Chan your dress…" Ino looked down at the hems of her dress which was covered in dirt.

"That's not important," Ino smiled. "but what you're about to do is important."

Hinata clutched her gem in her hands as she slowly closed her eyes. "Anrokku!" The blinding light twirled around her body as her dress was shredded away. Her body began to glow with the white light. Her white and blue dress appeared as the sleeves slid on to her arms. Silk laces gently wrapped around her neck. The crystal blue diamond rested in the middle. Her hair grew long and was wrapped into a bun with two tassels draping her face. Her silver Rapier rested in her right hand.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji stood as they watched Hinata's transformation. "Siyuki-Hime…" Sasuke said under his breath as he watched. When the transformation was done Neji marched over to her, and grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell is this?!" He asked with much rage.

"I am Siyuki-Hime." She declared.

"Hinata we have no time for kidding around, and hand me this ridiculous sword." Neji said as he tried to snatch the sword away.

Siyuki quickly broke free of his hold, and stood in her fighting stance. "Don't interfere." She threatened. Inside she was bowing a thousand times over and over again while saying sorry, but Siyuki and Hinata were two different beings.

"H-Hinata what are you doing?!" Neji asked while he glared.

"Ino how long have you known about this?!" Shikamaru tried to control his voice.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that!" Ino declared. "Leave Siyuki-Hime alone!"

Siyuki ignored the commotion and placed a hand on the hedge as she furrowed her brows in concentration. "Inuzuka-Kun, he's in here!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

Siyuki twirled her Rapier in her hand, and stabbed the hedge. A giant hole was now there. "Ino, I won't be long." She walked into the opening without another word. Siyuki eyes narrowed as she heard footsteps follow her. "You shouldn't have come."

"Hin--Siyuki…" Neji said with furrowed brows. "You are my cousin, and I don't get the gist of all this, but no matter who you are I'll lay my life on the line for you."

"Thank you…Nii-San…"

"You're Ino's friend, and any friend of Ino is a friend of mine. Plus I guess you're a Princess too…So we're your Knights."

"Hn."

"Thank you both."

"It's pitch dark how the hell are we suppose to guide our way through here?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Rapier guide me to the source of my desires and light my way through the endless darkness!" Rapier shined brightly illuminating the whole dome. "Inuzuka-Kun!" Siyuki screamed as she raced towards him.

"_No he's my love! I love him! He will love me!"_

Siyuki gritted her teeth as she glared at the red-haired who had two fragments latched on to her.

In a burst of Sakura petals Diz-Hime stood with her Rapier in hand. "Are you strong enough to detach two at once?" Diz said in a lifeless tone. Her eyes were empty windows.

"Diz back off!" Siyuki growled.

"I have no desire for the fragments anymore."

"Then what do you want?!"

"You!" Diz said as she rushed at Siyuki with lightening speed.

"What?!" Siyuki said as she blocked Diz's sword. "You're getting on my nerves!" She growled as her and Diz began to spar. While their swords clashed she looked over at Karin. "Karin please release Inuzuka-Kun!"

"_I can't. I can't"_ Karin cried as she clutched Kiba's conscious body. _"I love him…He will love me…I will force him…He will love me…"_

**CLASH!**

"But if he does not return your love, then there might be someone else out there that will love you just the way you are!"

**CLASH!**

"Don't force your love upon someone! Find someone that will accept it no matter what! I bet there's someone like that right outside this very dome!"

**CLASH!**

-------

"Karin!" Suigetsu called while standing outside the dome hedge entrance. "Karin are you in there?!"

"Suigetsu?" Ino asked as she looked at the boy.

"Princess Ino," Suigetsu said softly. "Have you seen Karin?"

"No…" Ino answered truthfully. "Why are you looking for her around here?"

"Something called me here…I don't know why…"

"Suigetsu," Ino said with a soft smile. "I think she's in there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go find her tiger!"

"Thanks!"

'_You called him didn't you Siyuki…_' Ino thought with a small smile.

-------

"_I want Kiba-Kun's love, and only his love…For he is the only one who can ever love me…He will love me…I will make him!"_

"Karin that isn't true!" Suigetsu yelled as he ran towards her, and grabbed her arms. "I love you Karin."

"_Love?"_

"I've always have…Since the first day I saw you over a year ago…" Suigetsu wiped away her tears he kissed her. "I'll love you forever, and you won't have to force me."

"Suigetsu!" Karin smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

Neji and Shikamaru hurried and secured Kiba before anything else happened. The dome disappeared and left everyone standing. Siyuki and Diz were still in deep duel as the hedges disappeared.

"Hurry and get out of here!" Sasuke yelled at Suigetsu and Karin. The couple hurried without looking back.

"This is getting boring." Diz said in her same far away voice. She jumped away from Siyuki, and landed a few feet away from her. "I think we should spice it up a little." In one quick movement she was moving towards Sasuke with great speed. Siyuki gasped. Diz was going to make it before Sasuke would be able to unsheathe his buster sword.

"Sasuke!" She yelled as she was in front of him in no time.

**CRAAAAAAAAAACK!~**

'_Prince Naruto…I have failed you…I am sorry…My fair Prince…_'

Diz's Rapier pierced Siyuki's crystal blue diamond. The pink-haired sword-mistress retracted her Rapier, and jumped back a few spaces.

Siyuki's crystal like eyes became dull as they became dense looking. Her body fell into Sasuke. "No," Ino cried as she covered her mouth. "Siyuki!"

"Mission successful." Diz said as she jammed her Rapier into the ground. Tree roots arose from the ground and snaked their way towards Siyuki. "Now I shall take my prize…"

"You're not touching Siyuki!" Sasuke roared as his eyes burned with rage. His mind was going into over work. Not only did he just find someone he could love, but someone that he could cherish, and they're being targeted by some freak! "You'll have to take her over my dead body!" He unsheathed his buster sword and began slashing at the roots.

Neji and Shikamaru did the same. Ino took out her scissors and began snipping at the roots. "AH!" Ino screamed as the dirt became soft, and she was beginning get sucked in. "Shikamaru!" Shikamaru turned around to see Ino's head go into the ground.

"No!" Before he could run to her the same thing happened to him, Neji, and Sasuke. "Ino!" He yelled as he saw the tips of her fingers sinking in. "Troublesome little bitch!" He growled at Diz.

"Siyuki!" Neji screamed relentlessly as she fought to get out and save his cousin. "Siyuki, I've failed you!" He yelled as she sunk into the ground.

"Good night sweet knight." Diz said with a dry laugh as Sasuke sunk into the ground. '_Hinata…Don't worry I'll come back for you…_'

-------

AN: Cliffhanger! (yawns) Boy am I sleepy well. Guys please read and review it'd mean a lot to me. So at-at for now!


End file.
